<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolutely by country13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442549">Absolutely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/pseuds/country13'>country13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Honeymoon, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Big Bang, Sibling Love, Siblings, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Reception, husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/pseuds/country13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, Ian and Mickey are married. This is a collection of scenes from the wedding reception that the show did not give us (including some special guests) in addition to their wedding night at the Love Canal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Surprise Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody! This this my second time participating in the Shameless Big Bang and I'm honored to be back to submit my work for Round 9. </p>
<p>I would like to thank wildxwired for the fantastic artwork made for this fic. </p>
<p>And a special thank you goes to my amazing beta, terrimac11, for always being there for me, lending advice or just listening as I talk out a scene. I could never express just how much your friendship means to me and I'm so glad this fandom brought us together. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ian blew out a shaky breath as he recited his vows in his head for what had to be the millionth time. Of all the things that could go wrong at his wedding, fucking up his vows is what scared him the most. Oh, and there was the little issue of Mickey’s shithead father who was dead set on ruining today by any means necessary. But he had called on some of his Gay Jesus followers and asked them to stand guard and so far, nothing had happened.</p><p>As far as the vows went, though, he just had to get them right. Mickey deserved the best ceremony ever and the last thing he wanted to do was to be the reason it wasn’t. Even though he knew the only thing Mickey would probably do was give him endless shit about it, deep down he knew how important this was to him. Mickey had worked so hard to pull all this together and Ian didn’t want to let him down.</p><p>Ian looked across the room and spotted his groom immediately. He was standing at the end of the aisle between the rows of chairs with his cousin Sandy, nervously shuffling from foot to foot. Their eyes met and Mickey froze, obviously seeing the nervous look on Ian’s face. But after a couple seconds they smiled at each other and the whole world around them melted away. In that moment it was just the two of them. With just that look from Mickey that he always gave Ian that made his insides melt, he automatically felt calmer and more centered.</p><p>He blew out another breath, this one a little less shaky, and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he looked up and saw his brother walking toward him.</p><p>“Ay, she came,” Lip said, looking Ian up and down, examining his tux.</p><p>“What? Who did?”</p><p>“Tami,” Lip replied.</p><p>Ian had been so consumed with the wedding, that he had no idea that Lip and Tami were even having problems. Last he had heard they were moving to Milwaukee together. He suddenly felt like a shitty brother. “Wha…that was in question?”</p><p>“Could’ve gone either way.”</p><p>“What did you do this time?” Ian asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Lip retorted. He examined Ian’s tux one more time and straightened his bow tie. Lip looked at his brother with wide uncertain eyes, like he wanted to say something profound, but he wasn’t sure what.</p><p>“You ready?” Reverend Sally asked beside them, her face lit up with a sweet smile.</p><p>Ian nodded at her and she signaled to the DJ. Suddenly, “At Last” by Etta James filled the room. Ian stood in place, watching as his brother’s lips quirked up as he recognized what song it was.</p><p> “You choose this shit?” Lip teased, his thumb pointed back toward the DJ.  </p><p>“Absolutely,” Ian emphatically replied. Ian knew that Lip was referring to the song, but he couldn’t help but think about Mickey. He knew with absolute certainty that choosing marriage, let alone marriage to the love of his life, was the best choice he had ever made.  It wasn’t a choice really. He had to be with Mickey for the rest of his life. He had tried to survive without him, tried to move on, and the more he tried, the more he realized how much he needed Mickey. They were soulmates in every sense of the word, and he couldn’t wait to make him his husband.</p><p>“Soft motherfucker,” Lip said, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>“You know it.” Lip reached for him and kissed his cheek before they embraced.</p><p>“Love you,” Lip muttered.</p><p>“Love you too, man.”</p><p> “Can I get a hug in too?” a soft, familiar voice asked from behind them.</p><p>Ian turned to see who it was and his jaw practically dropped to the floor. “Fiona?”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Lip said as he peered around his brother, obviously just as bewildered as Ian was. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>She was as beautiful as she always was, but even more so now. Maybe it was because they hadn’t seen her in so long, but she was absolutely stunning. She had sun-kissed skin and her chestnut hair was like a billowy veil down her back. She looked, for lack of a better word, happy. Her smile lit up the small polka dance hall. She was wearing a short black dress with silver heels and a silver clutch in her hands in front of her.</p><p>She put her hand on her hip and fixed both of them with a stern look that they both knew all too well. “Well, fuck. You assholes didn’t think I was going to miss my little brother’s wedding did you?” </p><p>There’s the Fiona they all knew and loved. She may look more sophisticated, but she was still Southside. That would never change.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Ian said incredulously as he walked up to his sister and engulfed her in his long, strong arms. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>They say that smell is the strongest sense, the one that conjures up memories. And having Fiona in his arms, smelling her familiar scent, the scent of home, brought them all back, his mind like photo album pages being turned as he remembered.</p><p>The time he got hurt stealing second base in little league and she was there to hug him while he cried. When their mom attempted suicide by slitting her wrists on Thanksgiving, they held on to each other as the paramedics came and took her to the hospital. When he was experiencing his first bouts of depression due to his bipolar and she was there, trying to coax him out of bed. She had always been there for him. He should have known that today, the happiest day of his life, would be no different.</p><p>“I’m so fucking glad you’re here,” he croaked, his tears betraying him.</p><p>Fiona sniffed, her voice full of emotion. “Me too, Sweetface. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”</p><p>Ian could only look at her in amazement, still in shock that she was actually here. “How the hell did you know about this?”</p><p>“Debs called and told me. I caught the next flight to Chicago and hauled ass to get here. You could’ve called my ass yourself, you know,” she reprimanded, swatting him lightly on the arm with her clutch purse.</p><p>Ian shrugged and glanced sheepishly at his sister. “I know. It just all happened so fucking fast. I honestly didn’t think you’d have time to get here.”</p><p>Fiona cupped Ian’s face in her hands and looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears and sincerity. “Anything for you, little brother.”</p><p>Lip walked up then, after letting them have their moment, and hugged Fiona as well. “Good to see you, sis. Thanks for coming.”</p><p>“Good to see you too, Lip.”</p><p>“Where are you living?” Lip asked. “You haven’t told us dick.”</p><p>“I know, I know, “she acquiesced with her hands up in surrender. “We can catch up on all that later. We gotta get this one married first.” She beamed up at Ian and hugged him again. When she released him this time, her big brown eyes searched his face. “Mickey Milkovich, huh?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Ian said confidently with a nod of his head. That word again. The word that seemed to encompass everything he felt for Mickey. It was the simplest way to explain it, but there just weren’t enough words in the English language to express how much Mickey meant to him. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.</p><p>“What took you so damn long?” Fiona asked, shocking Ian. He always thought Fiona looked down on the whole Milkovich family.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like him?” Ian asked, perplexed. Her attitude toward Mickey had always been a bone of contention between them.</p><p>“Ian, the only thing I ever wanted for any of you kids is for you to be happy. And nobody in the world ever made you as happy as Mickey did. You’ve never looked at anyone the way you look at him.” She ran her hands down his lapels, then straightened his lily boutonniere.  “What the fuck do I know anyway? You remember all the losers I attracted, right?”</p><p>They both laughed. “You did attract some stinkers,” Ian agreed.</p><p>“We better get out there, guys,” Lip advised. “Your shitty, sappy song is about to be over with and Mickey is looking like he might hurl any minute. I think he’s worried you might be a runaway bride or some shit. ”</p><p>“Oh, god,” Ian said, his brows furrowing in worry.</p><p>Lip immediately noticed the look of panic that registered on Ian’s face. He walked over to where Ian was standing with Fiona and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, brother. I’ll go explain to him what’s going on and tell the DJ to start the song over again. But we need to wrap up this little reunion and get the show on the road.”</p><p>“This is so romantic,” Fiona remarked, beaming at Ian.</p><p>“Romance is for losers,” Lip quipped, smirk playing on his face. Ian knew he was full of shit.</p><p>Fiona and Ian both rolled their eyes. “Lip, you wouldn’t know romance if it bit you in the ass,” Fiona teased.</p><p>“Romance kind of goes out the window when your life consists of shitty diapers and baby vomit,” Lip deadpanned as he turned to go fill Mickey in.</p><p>Fiona clapped her hands happily. “Oh my god, that’s right! I get to meet my nephew!”</p><p> That brought Ian back to his conversation with Mickey earlier about kids. He wanted kids so bad with Mickey, but he knew he wasn’t on board with the idea. But they was a conversation for another time. They had time. For the first time in their lives, they had time. Time to just be Ian and Mickey, time to just be together and happy without threats on their lives or fear of being apart looming over them. Terry was still going to be a problem, he was sure of it.</p><p>But it was different now, because Mickey wasn’t afraid. Wasn’t ashamed to be who he was. He was proud to be an out gay man and proud to have Ian to go through life with. He had said so last night after they had made love. Ian felt exactly the same way. He couldn’t imagine living another day without Mickey right there with him, ready to face whatever comes.</p><p>“You ready to do this, Ian?” Fiona asked as she straightened his bow tie, breaking Ian from his thoughts.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Ian stated, that word sounding better every time he said it.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you both.” The tears that had formed in her eyes spilled over and fell down her cheeks. It made Ian emotional-not only did he have his sister here on his wedding day, but she was happy for them. He promised himself he wasn’t going to cry at the wedding. He knew he was lying to himself, but he thought he would at least make it to the vows before he broke down. But it was Fiona-and she was here.</p><p>She smiled her wide, all teeth bared smile at him and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>They turned and made their way to the main room of the hall. Ian walked to the altar and Fiona took her seat, hugging her siblings on the way. Ian took his place, with Lip standing next to him. He gave him a discreet thumbs up to let him know everything had been sorted out with Mickey.</p><p> He glanced nervously at his feet as the last chords of At Last played through the overhead speakers. Reverend Sally motioned to the DJ to start the song over and as the song began yet again, Ian looked up and saw Mickey standing at the end of the aisle facing him. In that moment, all was right with the world.</p><p>Ian tore his eyes away from his groom when he noticed someone standing at the very back of the room, leaning against the wall that had the same black hair, albeit much longer, as Mickey and the same “fuck you” scowl on their face. When their eyes met, the scowl slowly turned into a smile as the woman’s red-painted lips turned up. She was a good distance away, so it was hard for Ian to make out exactly who it was. But her next gesture left absolutely no doubt.</p><p>She raised her right hand and one manicured middle finger shot up that Ian knew was only meant for him. It was Mandy. Ian smiled big and nodded at his best friend as tears welled up again in his eyes. Mickey followed Ian’s gaze, turning around to see what Ian was looking at. Ian looked on with pride as Mickey waved at his sister then turned back around.</p><p>Sandy offered her arm to Mickey and he took it, his hand fidgeting nervously as they began their walk down the aisle, Mickey smiling that smile that was reserved only for him. That smile that always made Ian weak in the knees.</p><p>This day truly was a blessing. Ian had everybody he cared about in the world right here in one room, save for Monica. He was marrying his soulmate, the love of his life. They had been through so much, but all that got them to where they are. Getting married and loving each other for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Mickey finally made it to the altar with Ian and they smiled sweetly at each other as they turned around to face Reverend Sally.</p><p>“You ready to do this, Gallagher?” Mickey whispered as he released a shaky breath.</p><p>Ian’s answer was immediate. “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Best Man's Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lip's toast as Ian's best man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lip sat at one of the cloth-covered tables with the rest of the wedding party, sipping on his water while watching everyone else eating, drinking, talking, and generally having a great time. Mickey and Ian were sitting beside him, but they were so lost in each other, he could’ve pulled his dick out right there and pissed in their champagne glasses and they never would’ve even looked up.</p>
<p>On Lip’s other side sat Tami, with Fred bouncing happily in her lap. The tension was radiating off of her, her anger still palpable from earlier when she found out that Lip had rented a house for them in the neighborhood and that he clearly had no intentions of moving to Milwaukee like she wanted.</p>
<p>Kev and V were sitting beside her, and every time she leaned over to talk to them, Lip took the opportunity to play with his son, tickling his feet or taking his hands and pretending like he was going to eat them. That always made him laugh. Lip had heard and seen a lot of things in his life but the smile on Fred’s face and the laugh that bubbled up out of him was by far the best.  Absolutely nothing else compared to it.  </p>
<p>Looking at Fred now, and how much Lip adored him with every fiber of his being, really made him realize just how much he didn’t want to be like Frank. He never wanted to be like him. That was always his worst fear-to end up just like Frank Gallagher. But when he started drinking heavily and spending more waking hours drunk than sober, that’s exactly where he seemed like he was headed.</p>
<p>Lip had already made the decision to get sober and had been attending his AA meetings regularly, had a steady job with his sponsor and friend, Brad, as his boss. But Fred made getting sober and turning his life around even that much more important. Lip was determined to be a better father than Frank ever was, which wouldn’t be very hard to do. Just by being present in Fred’s life, he was already ahead of the game.</p>
<p>Tami straightened up and turned toward him and gave him the nastiest ‘go to hell’ look she could muster before moving Fred to her other side, effectively ending their play session. She took a sip of her drink and picked up her fork, stabbing her salad with it. He just knew she was imagining that was his heart. Or probably more accurately, his nuts.</p>
<p>They would talk shit out. But not here, and not tonight. This night was about his brother. It didn’t matter what bullshit Lip had going on right now. He was Ian’s best man. And as Ian’s best man, Lip knew it was his duty to make a speech.  He had no idea what the hell he was going to say. He figured he’d just wing it. Most everybody was pretty buzzed by now anyway thanks to the free-flowing champagne, so fuck it.</p>
<p>Lip stood up slowly, tapping his fork against his almost-empty water glass. “Can I get everybody’s attention please?”  Lip waited a few seconds for the noise in the room to die down and when it didn’t, he tried again. This time a little less nicely. “Hey, assholes. Shut the fuck up!”</p>
<p>That seemed to do the trick because everyone quieted down and he finally had their full attention. All eyes were on him.</p>
<p>“Good evening, everyone and thank you for joining us here today to celebrate Ian and Mickey. For those of you who don’t know me, which I think you all do but, whatever….I’m Lip Gallagher, Ian’s older, much more handsome brother and best man.”</p>
<p>“More handsome, my ass,” Mickey retorted with a playful scoff. The room erupted in loud laughter as Ian pulled Mickey in for a deep kiss.</p>
<p>Lip waited for the laughter to die down before adding, “Ay could you two knock it off before I pour my damn water on you to cool your asses off,” Lip teased. Everyone started laughing again, while Ian and Mickey continued with their mini make out session unperturbed.</p>
<p>Once they finally broke away from each other and the laughter had dissipated, Lip’s smile slipped from his face as his expression turned serious.</p>
<p> “I’m honored to stand here today to watch my little brother finally get the happiness he deserves. Ian and I have been close our whole lives and it’s been a wild ride, no doubt about that. But he’s the best little brother anybody could ask for.”</p>
<p>Ian’s eyes twinkled, tears threatening to fall, a smile lighting up his face. Lip returned his smile before continuing.</p>
<p>“I remember the time I confronted Ian about him being gay when I found a magazine he had been…..uh…..looking at.”</p>
<p>There were several light chuckles in the crowd.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really understand it at the time. But I figured, whatever makes him happy, you know? It just wasn’t a big deal.” Lip glanced down at Mickey and saw a tinge of sadness cross his face. He knew that Mickey’s experience was much different and he felt like a shit in that moment for being the one to remind him of that. Ian rubbed his hand across Mickey’s back soothingly and kissed him on the cheek, smiling sweetly at him.</p>
<p>“I knew Mickey from the neighborhood, but when Ian told me they were hooking up, I think it was nine years ago? I think my exact words were, ‘Holy shit.’ I definitely was not expecting that. And to be honest, I really thought it was a horrible idea, getting mixed up with a Milkovich.”</p>
<p>Lip heard a cough and some low grumbling and looked over and saw Mandy sitting there, scowl now on her face. Holy fuck, when did she get here? He had no idea she was even coming. He quickly got his thoughts back together and continued on.</p>
<p>“I’ll admit I thought Mickey was bad news. I thought Ian could do so much better. But my opinion of Mickey changed forever when Ian got sick. I saw it in his eyes how much he loved my brother, how worried he was about him.” Lip placed his hand on Mickey’s shoulder as he turned toward him. Mickey tensed at first, probably a natural reaction. But as Lip’s words registered, he relaxed.  “You cared for Ian when he needed it the most. I will always be grateful to you for that, Mickey. “</p>
<p>Lip’s voice broke as Mickey silently nodded. He put his hand on Ian’s knee and squeezed.</p>
<p>“And I never saw Ian look at anybody the way he looked at you. You were always it for him. I knew it all those years ago, just like I know it now. You make him happier than I’ve ever seen him. Even with all the shit you guys have been through, and it was a lot-a lot of it your own doing by the way……” </p>
<p>Lip smirked at them and they nodded in agreement, laughing at Lip’s words.</p>
<p>“You always came back to each other. Every. Goddamn. Time. And I’m just glad you two kids finally got your shit together. You deserve each other. And I mean that in a good way, I promise.”</p>
<p>The room laughed again. Lip caught Tami’s eye and she was watching him, smiling at him with what looked almost like pride on her face. She held up Fred’s little hand and helped him make a waving motion. Lip couldn’t help but beam back at him while returning his wave.  </p>
<p>“So here we are, nine years later, celebrating the crazy but passionate journey of Ian and Mickey. I know that both of them will be wonderful husbands. And the reason I know is because they’ve always been married.”</p>
<p>Lip heard a few mumbles and saw looks of confusion pass across most of the people sitting around the room. “Well, let’s think about it for a second. First,” Lip explained, ticking the points off on his fingers,“they were ghetto married, then they were prison married, and now they’re actually married!”</p>
<p>The crowd broke out in laughter and cheers. “Let’s toast to Ian and Mickey.” Everyone at the tables, including Lip with his water, raised their glasses. “I wish you both a lifetime of love and happiness. No two people deserve it more.”</p>
<p>Everyone drank from their glasses and happily clapped for the couple. Ian and Mickey both thanked Lip for his speech. Tami didn’t say a word, just abruptly stood up and started walking toward the front door of the polka hall. Lip went after her, afraid that they were about to have that talk sooner rather than later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Other Best Man's Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandy's toast as Mickey's best man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandy sat with the other members of the wedding party, her leg bouncing nervously under the table. She was trying not to let her nerves get to her. She was a badass Milkovich, after all. But looking around the room, all she found were more and more reasons to be on edge.</p><p>As Mickey’s best man, she had to give a speech, but fuck-she had never spoken in front of a group before. Unless you counted the four people who made up her parole board. Somehow, she didn’t think this would be quite the same thing.</p><p>All around her were Gallaghers-everywhere she turned, there was a Gallagher, or a friend of the Gallaghers. This may have been Ian and Mickey’s wedding, but let’s face it, this was a Gallagher party. There was even Fiona who wasn’t supposed to be here. Debbie had introduced them after the ceremony.</p><p>Sandy did run into Mandy which was an unexpected surprise. But that was it for the Milkovich side of this shit show.</p><p>Debbie turned her head and smiled, placing a calming hand on her still bouncing leg. That seemed to help a little. But it did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach. If anything, it made them worse, but for a different reason. She and Debbie had fucked the night before, and it was fantastic. But what was even better than that was the talking afterward. Which was really weird because usually Sandy was out the door before the vibrator was turned off.</p><p>Sandy had always loved women, loved fucking women for as long as she could remember. Her parents didn’t give a shit what she did, as long as it didn’t interrupt their drug and alcohol binges. She was pretty much invisible to them. Many times during her childhood, she would sneak off and climb in Mickey’s window when things were particularly bad at home. Just sleeping in his bed next to him made her feel a lot less alone in the world.</p><p>Not that Mickey’s house was any better. Terry was a holy terror and homophobic prick, but he was gone a lot of the time. Plus, Terry didn’t seem to care that she was gay. She wasn’t about to hide who she was. She came right out and told him one day when she was about 15, after he told her to get lost and go find a dick to bounce on. She told him, “That would be kind of a problem since I like eating pussy.” He pretty much left her alone after that.</p><p>Mickey was another story. Sandy had no idea that Mickey was gay until one day she came over to their house during the day. Her parents were passed out on their dirty living room floor and she didn’t want to be there when they woke up. She had learned that lesson the hard way when her dad woke up looking for another hit and couldn’t find his stash and accused Sandy of stealing it and proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of her.</p><p> So Sandy had snuck out and walked over to their house to ask Mickey and Mandy if they wanted to sneak into a movie. She walked in and immediately heard loud grunting. She slowly made her way to Mickey’s bedroom. The door was wide open and Mickey was on all fours on the bed, a tall redhead (which she later learned was Ian) behind him, pounding away.</p><p>Sandy hightailed it out of the house, shocked at what she had just witnessed. She never would have guessed in a million years that her cousin was gay. She assumed that he hooked up with random girls then sent them packing on those nights that she snuck into his bedroom window. Milkoviches weren’t exactly known for their romantic prowess. Fuck knows she had hooked up plenty of times with nameless, faceless girls in alleys, behind dumpsters, pretty much anywhere.</p><p>She had never confronted him about it. She knew it was no use. He would never admit to it and she didn’t want to ruin the one good relationship she had in life. Even though Terry never bothered her much after he found out she was gay, when he finally found out about Mickey and Ian when he walked in on them after coming back early from a drug run gone bad, he had beat the shit out of both of them, but Mickey got the brunt of it. He also made Mickey fuck some Russian whore to “fuck the gay out of him.”</p><p>Sandy didn’t find out about all that until later on from some of the family because around this same time, she was arrested for selling drugs to a cop during a sting operation. Such a fucking rookie move that she felt she deserved the three years she spent in lockup for shaming the Milkovich name.</p><p>So, when she finally did get out, she found out that Mickey was doing time for attempted murder. That hurt her more than anything ever had. Even worse than finding out her dad had OD’d and her mom was in prison for drug possession. She and Mickey had always been close, and now she didn’t have the one person she depended on the most. And Mandy had fucked off to Indiana. She had never felt more alone.</p><p>So she ran. Ran off and got mixed up with the wrong people, did a couple more years in prison off and on. Not really giving a fuck what happened to her. Until that glorious day when she found out Mickey had gotten out and was now a free man, living with Ian at his house. She moved into the Milkovich house, taking Mickey’s old room. Nobody really gave a shit anyway.</p><p>She has really enjoyed helping Mickey with the wedding. It has kept her mind off of her own problems, plus it introduced her to Debbie.</p><p>She returned Debbie’s reassuring smile as the commotion continued around them. Sandy had never been with a woman that she actually wanted to see the next morning. But she definitely had those feelings with Debbie and it scared her a little. She couldn’t explain it. Everything was still brand new and they didn’t know each other that well, but so far, Sandy liked what she saw. And her kid was adorable.</p><p>“Mommy, I don’t like this stuff,” Franny pointed to her glazed carrots and made a disgusted face.</p><p>Debbie turned toward her daughter, adjusting the position of her booster seat. “Then don’t eat it, Franny. Eat your steamed broccoli.”</p><p>“Ew, that’s even worse than the orange stuff, mommy!”</p><p>Debbie let out an exasperated sigh. “Just eat your mashed potatoes then. I know you like those.”</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with her mom’s suggestion, Franny dug her fork into her mashed potatoes and stuffed a big bite into her mouth.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Debbie asked as she turned back toward Sandy, concern written all over her face. “You look fucking petrified.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine,” Sandy assured. “I won’t yack on this beautiful dress, I promise,” she winked, running her hand down the tulle fabric of the skirt. “It looks fucking gorgeous on you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Debbie laughed, a shy smile turning up on her lips. “I make a pretty good fake bride, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Sandy said lustfully, her eyebrows shooting up as she took a swig from her champagne glass. “Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any, huh?”</p><p>“Sure. You can do it. I can’t speak for Milkoviches, but us Gallaghers don’t bite. At least not enough to draw blood.”</p><p> Sandy chuckled nervously as she placed her glass back down on the table. “That helps a whole hell of a lot.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for,” Debbie shrugged with a smirk.</p><p>Sandy stood slowly, straightening her skirt. With a slightly trembling hand, she picked up her glass and a fork and began hitting the side of it. The only problem was, she hit it so hard that the glass broke, but luckily it stayed intact and didn’t cut her hand all to pieces.</p><p>“Oops,” she muttered as the crowd gave her their full attention.</p><p>She laughed nervously as she began. “I hope that wasn’t a bad omen or some shit.”</p><p>She glanced over to see Mickey glaring daggers at her. Ian had a permanent smile painted on his face that she didn’t think faltered even once so far today.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming today to celebrate Ian and Mickey’s wedding. For those of you who don’t know me, I am Sandy Milkovich, Mickey’s cousin. I am honored to be here today as Mickey’s best man. We go back a long time. We have always been close. Mickey was the one person I could depend on growing up. I didn’t have a lot of those kinds of people around, so I cherished our relationship, even though most of the time we just gave each other shit.”</p><p>“But that’s what you do as a Milkovich. That’s how you show your love. We don’t depend on a lot of other people, but the people that we do have in our lives, in our little circle of assholes, we would do anything for them. That’s why I knew when Mickey and Ian found each other, they would be together forever.”</p><p>“I don’t know the Gallaghers that well, but what I do know of you, Ian, is how much you love my cousin. And that’s really all I need to know. As long as I know he’s happy and taken care of. And I know you will do that for him. And I know how much he loves you. God, he loves you so fucking much….oh, uh, sorry” Sandy apologized, covering her mouth. </p><p>The crowd laughed as Sandy took a deep breath before continuing.  “You know, people think of unconditional love as being the love that a parent has for their kid. That isn’t always the case.” Sandy trailed off, lost in her thoughts as images of her parents flashed through her mind. She glanced over at Mickey again who was now nodding. He understood more than anybody what she meant.  She looked down at the table trying to compose herself when she felt a hand gently grab hers. It was Debbie.</p><p>She glanced up at Sandy with her big brown eyes and encouraging smile. Sandy squeezed her hand affectionately, then continued on. “Unconditional love to me is when you love someone so much, that their happiness is more important than your own. That’s what I see when I look at the two of you. Whether you like it or not, Ian, you are a Milkovich now. You are officially in the circle and there’s nothing we wouldn’t do for you. I’m so glad Mickey has you to go through this shit show we call life with.”</p><p>“So let’s raise our glasses-again.” Sandy lifted up her broken glass. “To Mickey and Ian, I wish you a lifetime of love, happiness, and blow jobs. Not necessarily in that order.”</p><p>The crowd laughed and clapped for the couple as Sandy plopped down in her seat beside Debbie again and let out a relieved breath, deciding then and there that’d she’d much rather be in front of her parole board than to ever have to do anything like that again.</p><p>“That was beautiful,” Debbie said sincerely, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sandy replied as she picked up her fresh, unbroken glass that was just placed in front of her and took a big swig of champagne. “But that fucker better not ever get married again because I’m never doing that shit again.”</p><p>Debbie leaned over and placed a light kiss on Sandy’s cheek.</p><p>Surprise registered on Sandy’s face. “What was that for?”</p><p>Debbie shrugged noncommittally, but the flush on her cheeks betrayed her. “Just felt like you needed it.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Sandy smirked. The slight slowing of her rapidly beating heart at the soft contact proved that that had been precisely what she needed.</p><p>“Didn’t.”  Debbie said simply as she turned toward Franny to help her cut up her meat. When she was done, she turned back toward Sandy.</p><p>Sandy’s face was already there. She kissed Debbie deeply, causing a moan to escape her throat. When she finally pulled away, her lips turned up into a wide smile, her nervousness all but forgotten. “Good call.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey dance together and talk about Monica.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first notes of Perfect by Ed Sheeran filled the room as Mickey looked around nervously, even doing a half-turn where he stood, in search of his elusive redheaded husband. Sandy was standing beside him, helping him look as well with no luck. Where in the hell could he be?</p>
<p>Mickey saw a tall figure out of the corner of his eye and turned again, then froze. It was his husband walking toward him, looking as beautiful as ever in his custom made tuxedo. He didn’t even realize Sandy had walked away and gotten Debbie up to dance with her. The only thing Mickey could see in that instant was Ian. No one else mattered.</p>
<p>But the first thing Mickey noticed was his eyes. They were red-rimmed and puffy, like he’d been crying. He saw the same thing when they were reciting their vows to each other, but this was different. There was a sadness that permeated his face, and Mickey’s heart fell with immediate concern.</p>
<p>As Ian finally reached him, his arms came out at his sides and he engulfed Mickey in a sweet embrace, with Mickey tucking his head into Ian’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist inside his tuxedo jacket. He heard a sniff escape from Ian as he held him. He waited for a second to see if he was going to say anything, but when he didn’t, Mickey broke the silence, his worry becoming too much for him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you good?” Mickey asked, his voice muffled by Ian’s shoulder. Ian’s hold on him became even tighter as his nose pressed into Mickey’s neck. He inhaled deeply before lifting his head to look Mickey in the eye.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ian lied. Mickey knew it was a lie. He knew Ian well enough by now to know when something was bothering him. He didn’t want to ruin the mood of their wedding or anything, but he knew his husband was upset about something, and he wanted to know what.</p>
<p>Mickey searched his tear-filled eyes, and swiped his thumbs across his cheeks to catch the ones that were now falling. “What is it, Ian?” Mickey asked softly, panic setting in, causing a lump to form in his throat. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes out of love and concern for Ian, and he didn’t even know what was wrong.</p>
<p>Mickey tried like hell not to let his imagination run wild, thinking of all the things that could be wrong. It couldn’t be a good fucking sign if your groom is crying at his own reception-and not in a good way. Did he regret marrying Mickey? Did he finally realize that marrying Mickey was a huge mistake and he could do better than him? All the insecurities Mickey had ever had about their relationship (and there were a lot) just started ruminating in his mind until a sheen of sweat formed on his face and his hands started shaking, his whole life’s purpose hanging on what those tears meant.</p>
<p>“Ian, please,” Mickey begged. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m about to lose my fucking mind here. You’re scaring the shit out of me.”</p>
<p>Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey again and held him, his face tucked once again in Mickey’s neck. A few seconds later, Mickey heard Ian whisper, “I miss mom. I wish she could’ve been here.”</p>
<p>They swayed to the music as those words hung between them. Mickey didn’t know what to say to that. He felt guilty that the first thing he felt when Ian uttered those words was pure relief that his behavior didn’t have anything to do with any of the fucked up shit Mickey was thinking about.</p>
<p>Mickey had never even met Monica, but he had heard plenty about her from Ian over the years. And he knew that Ian felt a closeness to her because they both suffered from bipolar disorder. But if anybody knew about crazy, absent mothers, it was Mickey. And he knew that as much shit as they put you through and as much pain as they caused, you still loved them unconditionally, even when you wished you didn’t.</p>
<p>“Stupid, huh?” Mickey heard Ian say, breaking him from his reverie. He lifted his head again, this time wiping his own tears away angrily. He looked to Mickey for what seemed like reassurance. Mickey thought for a second about what to say before looking at his husband pointedly.</p>
<p>“Why in the hell would that be stupid, Ian?” Mickey asked as he cupped Ian’s face in his hands and waited for Ian to look at him. He had averted his eyes to something across the room, but finally looked down into his husband’s face. “She was your mom and you loved her, no matter what fucked up shit she did. Fuck, if you wanna know the truth about it, I loved her and I wish she was here too.”</p>
<p>Ian’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You loved her? You never even met her, Mick.”</p>
<p>“Ian, look at me,” Mickey demanded gently when his eyes focused once again on something else, clearly avoiding eye contact. But he finally brought his gaze back to Mickey. “I will always love her because she gave me you. That’s one fucking thing she did absolutely right.”</p>
<p>Ian smiled slowly until his face lit up the whole room that was shrouded in darkness, save for a few spotlights. He pressed his forehead against Mickey’s and sighed deeply. “God, I love you.”</p>
<p>Mickey brought his hand up to wrap around the back of Ian’s neck. “I love you too.” After a few moments, his hand came down from Ian’s neck and slid down his shoulder to his chest and rested there. “She is here though, Ian. She’s right here.” Mickey’s eyes scanned down to his hand resting on Ian’s chest. “She’s always with you.”</p>
<p>Ian smiled again and brought his lips up to kiss Mickey’s forehead. “You’re amazing, you know that?”</p>
<p>Mickey looked up into his husband’s eyes that were now lit up, no longer clouded over with sadness. “Nah,” Mickey countered. “Just happy.”</p>
<p>“Me too, Mick,” Ian agreed wholeheartedly. “More than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”</p>
<p>Ian hugged Mickey close to his body, placing his hand on the back of his neck and turning his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck to breathe in his wonderful, familiar scent. After a second, he rubbed his hand down his back slowly before clasping his hands together at Mickey’s lower back.</p>
<p>He kissed Mickey’s neck and whispered, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Mickey tightened his grip around Ian’s waist at his words, the only response Ian needed.  He led them as they swayed to the music, holding on tight to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. From South Side to South Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fiona and Ian dance together, and we finally find out where the hell Fiona went off to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, my little brother is married,” Fiona mused as she and Ian slow danced together, swaying to the music that filled the polka hall. Ian tore his eyes away from his husband, who was dancing with Sandy across the room, long enough to look down at his sister as she stared at him in amazement.</p>
<p>“Yep, I am,” Ian replied simply with a wide smile. “Who would have ever thought I would be the first Gallagher to make it down the aisle, right?”</p>
<p>Fiona shrugged and nodded in agreement, trying not to look surprised but failing miserably. “And to Mickey Milkovich of all people…..”</p>
<p>“Come on, Fi, don’t start that shit,” Ian muttered, annoyed at the hint of disapproval he heard in his sister’s voice, especially after what she’d said earlier. It was no secret that she had never liked Mickey or any of the Milkoviches for that matter and always turned her nose up at them which Ian never understood since they all came from the same damn neighborhood. Mickey couldn’t help his mother took off and his dad was a homophobic piece of shit criminal who spent more time in jail than out. It wasn’t like their home life was a Norman Rockwell painting growing up.</p>
<p>“Ian, I didn’t mean anything bad by that. You guys have had your problems, but who the fuck hasn’t? I mean, shit, you’ve had the longest lasting relationship of any Gallagher. I just meant that I never pictured Mickey as the kind of guy who would want to get married. He’s come a long way from the neighborhood hoodlum I used to know back in the day. But see, that’s just it. I don’t really know him that well, honestly, but he chose you to love so he’s got <em>some</em> sense at least.”</p>
<p>“Gee, thanks,” Ian deadpanned as he twirled his sister around so he could get a better look at Mickey again, who was still dancing with Sandy.</p>
<p>“You know I meant that as a good thing, shut the fuck up,” Fiona teased. Ian thought he saw her head turn to see what he was looking at so intently, but he was too enthralled with Mickey to know for sure. Mickey looked so handsome in his white tux, and he was turned where Ian could see his wedding rings and it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Now the whole world would know that Mickey was taken, Mickey was loved.</p>
<p> “So…..” he heard Fiona say, but at that moment Mickey glanced over at him and their eyes met. Mickey nodded his head back at him and smiled that wide, genuine smile that Ian didn’t get to see very often, but when he did, it was a magnificent sight.</p>
<p>Their eyes were locked on each other, oblivious to their respective dance partners. In fact, it’s like they were the only two people in the room. Ian was so entranced that he didn’t realize his sister was speaking and not really paying attention to what she was saying. “I’ve been hooking for a while now, making some damn good money. My pimp’s name is Carlos and for the most part he treats me pretty good as long as he gets his cut on time. He’s only beat the shit out of me twice for being late with it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s nice,” Ian remarks absently, still staring at his husband.</p>
<p>“You’re not listening to a fucking word I’m saying!” Fiona snapped without venom as she playfully slapped Ian on the chest.</p>
<p>“Ow! What? Yes I am!”</p>
<p>“I just told you I’ve been hooking to make money and that my pimp’s name is Carlos, you asshole,” Fiona laughed.</p>
<p>“Oops,” Ian said. “Shit, sorry,” Ian apologized as he brought his attention fully back to Fiona. “But hey,” Ian smirked, “they didn’t call you ‘First Date Fiona’ for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Fiona hit him lightly on the chest again, but they smiled at each other, both knowing that it was all in fun.</p>
<p>Fiona looked across the room to see where Ian had been staring, and shot Mickey a small wave and a smile as she quipped, “Holy fuck, do you have it bad.”</p>
<p>“That I do, sis. That I do.” He sighed happily and glanced one last time at Mickey before returning his attention to his sister, the smile that had been there slipping slightly from his face as he asked her, “So why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to for real?”</p>
<p>Fiona sighed like she knew that question was coming. Ian was the one who encouraged her to leave town in the first place. He still stood behind that, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss her like crazy and wonder where she was or what she had been up to. She sacrificed her whole young adult life to raise Ian and the rest of the Gallaghers, and she deserved to live her life for herself for once.</p>
<p>They were all practically grown now anyway except for Liam. She had done what was basically forced upon her in order to keep them all together, and whatever problems they may have had in the past, it was all behind them. Ian had so much respect for everything she did for them and everything she sacrificed. He didn’t understand just how much until she wasn’t around anymore.</p>
<p>“Well,” Fiona started as Ian turned her around again, determined to stay focused on what she was saying, “when I left Chicago, I flew down to South Beach in Florida. Found me an apartment outside the city. Hung out at the beach. The men are ridiculously beautiful down there.”</p>
<p>Ian smiled. Before, his imagination would have run away with him, imagining all the hot guys, but now, his mind was focused on only one man. His Mickey.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Fiona continued, “I got a job as a waitress at one of the thousands of clubs there. It’s called Mac’s Club Deuce. I make excellent tips. It’s insane how much people party down there. And how rich those fuckers are. It was just great you know? I could start over, be anyone I wanted to be. I didn’t have to be South Side trash anymore, or ‘First Date Fiona.’” Ian smiled coyly as Fiona gave him a stern look as she said it with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  “No one knew me from Adam, and I loved it. I made a couple of friends who work as waitresses there too. Oh and guess what? Pit Bull came in one night and gave me a $1,000 tip for working his private party. It was amazing. He was really nice, even if he was a little handsy. But for $1,000 bucks he can touch anything he wants. Well, <em>almost</em> anything.”</p>
<p>They laughed, Ian enjoying hearing about Fiona’s life in South Beach. It sure sounded like it beat the hell out of the South Side. She looked and sounded happy, and that’s all he ever wanted for her.</p>
<p>“So, have you met anybody special down there yet?” Ian winked.</p>
<p>“Actually, yes,” Fiona replied, looking suddenly shy.</p>
<p>“Spill the tea, Fi,” Ian said, laughing at his own silly rhyme.</p>
<p>“Well, I was working one night and one of the girls told me that there was a guy requesting me at his table. Well, I didn’t think anything of it. That happens to me all the time, you know? So I go over to this guy’s table, his back is to me. I walk around to face him, and guess who it is?” Ian just shrugs, utterly clueless. “It was Jimmy.”</p>
<p>Ian’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and his mouth opens in shock. “Holy fuck. Jimmy? What the hell is he doing down there?”</p>
<p>“Well, when he left Chicago the last time, he went back down to Cuba to finish up some business he had there and came back to the US. He settled in Miami, is finishing up his doctorate degree in pediatrics. His dad has some connections in Miami, so Jimmy already has a job lined up when he graduates, but eventually he wants to open his own practice.”</p>
<p>Ian’s head was swimming with all this new information. He couldn’t believe Fiona was getting mixed up with that guy again. It sounded like he might finally have his shit together, but Ian was still leery of him.</p>
<p>“Jimmy? Seriously? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ian asked, remembering all the hell he put her through every time he came back into her life back in Chicago. He couldn’t have changed that much overnight, could he?</p>
<p>Fiona nodded before answering. “I know, he was a total fuck up back then, but he really has changed. He didn’t want to be a part of that life anymore. He wanted to do things right for a change.”</p>
<p>“How long have you guys been together?”</p>
<p>“About three months. Don’t worry, I’m taking it slow,” she assured when she saw Ian’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m done being stupid in love. It’s going to be different this time. Because I finally realized that I deserve happiness, you know? I never thought I did before. I guess it was part of being a Gallagher-whenever anything is going good something is bound to come along to fuck it up, so you fuck it up yourself before anything else has a chance to.”</p>
<p>“We are the masters of self-sabotage,” Ian nodded in agreement. “I definitely know what you mean, but it’s going to be different for me this time too.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you, Ian,” Fiona said sincerely as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you too, Fiona,” Ian replied, returning the gesture.</p>
<p>The song was coming to an end as they hugged. It felt so good to have his sister here with him on his big day. And she was really happy.</p>
<p>“Okay, enough of this schmaltzy shit,” Fiona said as she broke out of Ian’s hold. “Let’s go get drunk!”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me, sis,” Ian agreed with a grin.</p>
<p>He put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the bar. Mickey joined them a couple minutes later, coming up behind Ian and placing his hand on the small of his back. Just that simple touch sent a thrill up Ian’s spine.</p>
<p>Ian turned to face him and leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips as their drinks were placed in front of them. Ian had the love of his life by his side, his sister was here with him, happy and healthy. He downed his drink and looked out over the crowd and reveled in all of the people he loved there in one room together, for him and Mickey. If he was any happier at that moment, he was sure he would burst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mandy in Milwaukee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mandy talks to Ian and Mickey, and we get an update on her whereabouts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s tradition, Mick,” Ian encouraged as his disgruntled husband shuffled along beside him.</p>
<p>They had arrived at the time during the reception when the married couple cut the wedding cake. Ian was excited about it. He loved all the traditional shit involved with weddings. Granted, he was hesitant at first, but when he saw how important all of the wedding planning was to Mickey, it got him on board too.</p>
<p>Mickey shot Ian an annoyed look. “So are first dates. Or the missionary position.  I don’t fucking recall us doing either one of those, so…”</p>
<p>“Um, excuse me,” Ian said, suddenly halting his steps to turn and face his husband. He reached for Mickey’s hands and laced their fingers together, bringing his forehead down to meet Mickey’s. “We’ve done both actually and I’m kinda hurt that you don’t remember.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit. When?”</p>
<p>“The cooler at the Kash and Grab when Frank caught us. Remember?” Ian’s grin lit up his whole face and Mickey thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But who was he kidding? Everything about the man was beautiful.</p>
<p>A look of recognition crossed Mickey’s face and he smiled salaciously at the memory. “Oh yeah. Damn, that was good. I remember we kept our shirts and socks on because it was so fucking cold in there. But we still sweated our asses off.” They both laughed, caught up in the teenage dream of being hot for each other, when your mind is consumed only of the next time you’ll get to be together and finding the place to do it and not get caught.</p>
<p> It was especially difficult for Mickey during that time because of his sorry excuse of a father who would have beat him to death if he had found out. As a result, the few days after Frank found them were pure hell, with Mickey thinking Frank was going to run his mouth and his dad was going to find out about them. He was so afraid that he intentionally got himself put back into juvie. But Ian doesn’t like to think about that. Those few months without him were unbearable.</p>
<p>It wasn’t about the sex either, even though that in itself was amazing. Ian had come to care about Mickey a lot, but at that point in their relationship he knew Mickey wasn’t ready for that. Even if Mickey had felt the same, he would never have admitted it. They had been through a hell of a lot of shit since then, but here they were. In love and married and ready to spend the rest of their lives together. And fuck anybody who had a problem with it.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll give you that one, Gallagher,” Mickey conceded with a tilt of his head. “But what about the first date? That definitely didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>Ian brought his lips up to Mickey’s forehead and kissed him softly, then kissed him on the cheek before pulling back and meeting his eyes. “Do pizza rolls and Van Damme ring a bell?”</p>
<p>Mickey smiled shyly and looked down at his white patent leather shoes. “Oh, yeah. I remember. And by the way,” Mickey added as his head came up suddenly and those blue eyes that Ian loved so much were alight with mischief,</p>
<p>“Seagal can still kick Van Damme’s ass.” Ian snorted a laugh at his husband’s still apparent hard on for the ponytailed motherfucker before he saw Mickey’s smile morph into a confused frown. “You consider that our first date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian looked off like he was deep in thought for a minute, but the look of sincerity never left his face. “Let’s see, we had dinner….” He kissed Mickey on the forehead again. “A movie….” He kissed Mickey’s nose.  “And mind blowing sex….” He kissed Mickey on the lips, his tongue licking its way inside Mickey’s mouth and Mickey eagerly allowing it, a low moan escaping his throat. He unwrapped his hand from Mickey’s and brought it up to curl around his neck as he deepened the kiss even more until they were both struggling for breath when they finally pulled apart a few moments later.</p>
<p>Ian brought their foreheads together again and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in an effort calm his racing heart. He knew Mickey well enough to know that he was having the same problem, even without the feel of the quick pulse in his neck under his touch. “If that’s not a first date, I don’t know what is,” Ian breathed before opening his eyes again and looking into Mickey’s with all the love he had for him. Ian felt like he would burst from the sheer intensity of it.</p>
<p>“So, now that we’re married, you think you’re going to win every argument?” Mickey smirked, bringing the one hand  still intertwined with Ian’s up to lightly kiss his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Ian considered with a wrinkle forming on his brow, “do I? Because you never let me win. You would argue with a fucking billy goat.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you definitely won this one.” This time Mickey’s hand came up to wrap around Ian’s neck to bring him down into a rough kiss.</p>
<p>“Holy Jesus Fucking Christ! I am this close to getting out the fire extinguisher!”</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey stopped mid-kiss to see a very annoyed Mandy with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you guys were ever going to come speak to me. You’ve only had eyes for each other this whole fucking time,” Mandy quipped without venom.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asked harshly.</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot, Mickey. Love you too, asshole.”</p>
<p>Ian felt a sinking guilty feeling in his gut that he hadn’t been around to talk to Mandy yet. She was right though, he and Mickey had been all about each other since the ceremony ended. This was their day, dammit. But he still felt like a shitty friend.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mandy. Everything’s just been so crazy. How have you been? Where are you living?” Ian fired off his questions in quick succession.</p>
<p>“You better still not be with that fuckhead in Indiana,” Mickey snapped, his protectiveness of his sister rearing its head.</p>
<p>Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother. “No, I’m not with him anymore.” Mandy cast her eyes downward as if she was ashamed of that fact. Ian and Mickey both glanced at each other in relief. “I’m actually living in Milwaukee, working at the Harley-Davidson Museum, if you can believe that shit.”</p>
<p>Ian and Mickey both raised their eyebrows at that information.</p>
<p>“Milwaukee? Seriously Mandy? Milwaukee sucks ass,” Mickey groused, causing his husband to roll his eyes at the same words Mickey had told him a few days ago when Lip mentioned moving there.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Lip is talking about moving there with his girlfriend Tami and their baby, Fred.” The words were out before Ian thought it through. But as soon as he saw the pained look on Mandy’s face, regret sat in his stomach like lead. He forgot that the old wounds still cut deep for her where Lip was concerned. Ian didn’t think she’d ever love anyone the way she loved Lip.</p>
<p>Her eyes scanned the room and when she spotted him, the sadness in her eyes just about tore Ian’s heart out. He was talking to Kev. Ian didn’t see Tami or the baby anywhere in the room.</p>
<p>Ian winced when Mickey’s elbow suddenly hit him in the side. He gave his husband a sidelong glance, just in time to see the daggers he was currently shooting at him.</p>
<p>Mandy glanced back to them and attempted a half-hearted smile for their benefit. “Anyway, I’m really happy for you guys. And it’s about fucking time. I’m glad you quit being fucking stupid and finally got your shit together. I knew you two were going either end up together. You just had to wade through all the bullshit. But you got here. And, Ian, I’m glad I can finally call you my brother-in-law. You can’t get rid of me now, asshole.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced in a sweet hug. “Like I would ever want to,” Ian whispered in her ear. They pulled apart and she hugged her brother. “You better come visit us now that we know you’re only about an hour away.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, bitch, we didn’t know you were so close. Come and visit sometime unless you think you’re too good for the South Side now.” Mickey nudged her playfully with his elbow, smiling widely at her.</p>
<p>“I will, I promise,” Mandy assured as she kissed both of their cheeks. “See you around.”</p>
<p>Mandy turned and headed for the door of the polka hall, but not before Lip spotted her. She quickly glanced away when his mouth fell open and walked briskly to the front of the hall, clearly wanting to make a hasty exit.</p>
<p>“So, you ready to go cut the cake?” Ian asked, putting his arm around Mickey’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“The sooner we do this the sooner we can get to our honeymoon and you can fuck the shit out of me, so yeah. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit, Mick,” Ian said as he laughed and kissed his husband’s temple while they made their way toward the table with the wedding cake.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cutting the Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey have some fun cutting their cake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crowd of people had gathered around the table with the wedding cake, and Ian and Mickey were sort of glancing nervously at each other, not sure what to do next. Luckily, Ian’s sister saved them from their misery.</p>
<p>“Guys,” Debbie began as she walked up and stood between them, “see that knife with the bow on it right there?”</p>
<p>They both nodded. “One of you grab the knife.” She looked at both of them incredulously when they both gave her a dumbfounded look. She took Ian’s hand and gently placed the knife in his palm. “Now you,” she took Mickey’s hand,”put your hand on top of his. And together you guys cut a slice out of the bottom tier.”</p>
<p>“Why not start at the top?” Mickey asked, glancing at the only thing he cared about pertaining to the damn cake-the awesome cake topper with two guys fucking who looked amazingly just like Ian and Mickey, complete with the guy doing the fucking sporting Ian’s fiery red hair. When they saw it earlier before the ceremony, after asking around, Debbie finally admitted to being the one behind it.</p>
<p>“Because,” Debbie huffed in annoyance, “you’re supposed to take the top tier home, put it in the freezer, and take it out and eat it on your first wedding anniversary.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking gross,” Mickey grumbled, as Ian barked out a laugh at his husband’s expense, even though the thought of doing any of that freaked him the fuck out too.</p>
<p>“How do you know all this shit, Debs?” Ian asked, perplexed.</p>
<p>Debbie folded her arms in front of her and tapped her finger against her chin like she was deep in thought. “Well, let’s see how can I explain this? There’s this thing called ‘Google’ where you can look shit up and……”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Ian interjected as he chuckled, putting his arm around Debbie to hug her close, pride blooming in his chest at the thought of his sister doing all that for his wedding. “Thank you,” he whispered as he kissed her temple.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” she mumbled, breaking out of her brother’s hold. The Gallaghers were affectionate, but they all had their limit. Obviously, Debbie had reached hers. “So, now each of you takes a turn feeding each other cake.”</p>
<p>“Really?” They both asked in unison, eyebrows raised and mischievous glints in both of their eyes.</p>
<p>“But first,” Debbie warned with a stern finger pointed at them, “let me get out of the way. I’ll be damned if you’re going to ruin probably the only wedding dress I’ll ever get to wear.”</p>
<p>Debbie stepped back, avoiding Ian’s sympathetic look. Ian went about cutting the cake, Mickey’s hand warmly on top of his. He placed the slice they cut together carefully on one of the plastic serving plates. He grabbed a small piece of it between his fingers and brought it to Mickey’s mouth. He opened wide and took the piece from his husband, but not before capturing Ian’s finger in his mouth and sucking on it seductively, a lecherous gleam in his eyes. The feel of Mickey sucking on his finger went straight to his dick and his breath hitched as Mickey’s tongue playfully circled around his finger, their eyes never leaving each other.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey….there are kids here,” Lip warned as the crowd started oohing and awwing. “Save it for the Love Canal.”</p>
<p>Ian reluctantly removed his finger from the grasp Mickey’s mouth had on it. “Fuck you, Lip,” Ian spat without malice, still locking eyes with his husband.</p>
<p>It was Mickey’s turn now to feed Ian. He reached over and took a bigger piece than Ian had and brought it to Ian’s mouth. Ian noticed Mickey’s playful smirk just one damn second too late and before he could react, wedding cake was being smashed into his face.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Ian exclaimed as Mickey and the crowd around them erupted in laughter. Not bothering to wipe off the cake that was now all over his face, in his nose, even somehow in his ears, he smiled sweetly at his husband. “Come here, baby,” he cajoled, holding his arms out wide and walking toward Mickey as he started walking backward.</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Mickey warned with a sneer and a finger pointing straight at Ian as he realized his intent. “I will knock the teeth out of your head.”</p>
<p>“I just want a little kiss,” Ian teased, even going so far as to pucker his lips as icing dripped from his face.  </p>
<p>Mickey backed away from Ian, gradually picking up speed. But Ian’s long legs were too fast for Mickey and Ian caught him, laying a big kiss on his lips as his hands cradled his head, making sure to rub cake all over his face. The crowd was now in a frenzy, whooping and clapping.</p>
<p>Mickey was finally able to push Ian off of him. “You fucker,” he groused as he tried in vain to wipe the cake out of his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the smile that broke through on his icing-covered lips.</p>
<p>Ian went to the table and grabbed them both some napkins. He came back and handed Mickey a couple to wipe his face with. “You know you love me,” Ian smirked as he wiped his own face.</p>
<p>“You better be glad I do or your ass would be on the ground right now.”</p>
<p>Ian just rolled his eyes and walked up to Mickey and put his arm around his shoulders, wiping at a spot he missed on his forehead. “I am really glad,” he whispered, pulling Mickey’s lips to his with a finger under his chin. Before their lips connected, Ian’s tongue darted out to lick some icing off of the side of Mickey’s mouth. He smiled when he heard Mickey’s breath hitch, bringing his lips down to brush against his husband’s. </p>
<p>All the playfulness of the last few minutes was forgotten as they kissed softly while the crowd around them cheered. But they didn’t hear it. They were too lost in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Going to the Love Canal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey have left the wedding reception and are headed to their honeymoon at The Love Canal. But first, they make a pit stop....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was beginning to set as streaks of pink and gold stretched across the Chicago sky. Ian and Mickey were speeding down a deserted highway on their way to the Love Canal to spend their first night together as husbands. They had long since put the top back up on the car at one of their snack stops since it was colder than a witch’s tit outside.</p>
<p>Mickey tried not to show it, but he was nervous with anticipation. There was no denying that over the years since they had known each other and been together, they had fucked….a lot. But this was something different. This would be their first time to be together as official husbands. Mickey tried to think of it as just another exciting, mind-blowing night of sex with Ian, but every time he glanced down at the rings on his finger, he couldn’t help but smile because he knew tonight would be special.</p>
<p>They did it. They really fucking did it. They got married. Mickey was so damn happy he didn’t know what to do. He really believed that it wasn’t ever going to happen, that fucking Terry was going to make sure of it. That worthless piece of shit didn’t win this time. They had won. He was certain they would have to deal with him at some point, but it wasn’t going to be today. Not on the greatest day of his life.</p>
<p>Mickey turned his head to look at his husband. Fuck, he was beautiful. He was still in awe that this gorgeous man sitting beside him was actually his. Sometimes the thought creeped into Mickey’s mind of why Ian chose him to be with. Fuck knows Mickey put him through hell in the beginning, living in constant fear of his dad and moving hell and earth to prevent him from finding out the truth about him, at the expense of Ian’s feelings.</p>
<p>Ian had put Mickey through hell too, but that wasn’t his fault. He had a disease that, no matter how much Mickey tried to fight against it, was one battle he just could not win. But even with all the shit they went through then, Mickey wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else. His place was with Ian, wherever he was, whatever he was going through.   It took them a few years, and ironically, a jail sentence, for them to finally get their shit straight, but they had come out of it together.</p>
<p>Mickey didn’t regret any of it because it’s what brought them here, to this day, to this point where they could now be free-free to love each other and free to live the rest of their lives together.</p>
<p>There was a heavy metal song blasting through the speakers. Mickey loved that Ian knew he had reached his limit with the bubble gum pop shit at their reception and knew just what he needed to unwind from all of the festivities without him having to say a word. His fingers drummed on his car door along with the music, his head banging slightly until he happened to look over at Ian again who looked like he was deep in thought with one wrist resting on the steering wheel, his elbow propped on the door while his fingers ran back and forth over his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Worry shot up Mickey’s spine, the loud music suddenly sounding like nails on a chalkboard. He reached for the volume button on the radio to turn the music down. “Ay, penny for your thoughts, spitfire,” Mickey said as he lightly nudged Ian’s shoulder with his hand.  </p>
<p>“What?” Ian asked distractedly. “Oh, sorry. Nothing, just thinking about the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Having second thoughts already?” Mickey teased, cocking his eyebrow, while trying to swallow down the lump of doubt that suddenly formed in his throat at the possibility that that statement could in fact be true.   </p>
<p>“What? Fuck no,” Ian declared emphatically. “Just thinking about how great it all turned out. It was better than I ever imagined.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” Mickey agreed with relieved sigh and a nod of his head.</p>
<p>“I thought for sure your dad was going to ruin everything.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk about that prick. Not when I’m in such a good mood.” Mickey peered out to his side of the highway where it seemed like nothing but trees for miles.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mick,” Ian apologized, placing his hand on Mickey’s knee and squeezing affectionately. He returned his hand back to the steering wheel much too soon for Mickey’s liking.</p>
<p>“it’s fine,” Mickey assured. “At least that gay Jesus bullshit was good for something.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ian reprimanded lightly, “if it wasn’t for that ‘gay Jesus bullshit,’ we never would have ended up in prison together and we wouldn’t even be here now, riding off from our wedding in our honeymoon car. You ever think about that, asshole?” There was no heat to Ian’s words, but Mickey knew what he was saying was true.</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Mickey said with his hands up in surrender. They took a lot of fucked up detours to get where they were, but they got here nonetheless. And Ian was right…..if gay Jesus hadn’t have happened, who knows where either one of them would have ended up. Not together, that’s for sure. And that’s an option Mickey just didn’t want to think about. Something else Ian said made him think to ask a question he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to.</p>
<p>  “Speaking of honeymoon car,” Mickey began as he looked around at the classic Mercedes convertible they were riding in, “do I even want to know how we ended up with this car? We just got out of prison, Ian, not to mention the fact that we just got married. Getting arrested for grand theft auto might put a damper on the, um, honeymoon activities.” Mickey turned to look behind them, his eyes darting around nervously. Old habits died hard.</p>
<p>Ian laughed out loud. “Liam,” Ian stated proudly.  </p>
<p>“Liam?” Mickey asked skeptically. “How does a ten year old runt get his hands on a car like this?”</p>
<p>“All he said was that it was a gift from him and Frank. As long as we bring it back in one piece, it’s all good.” Ian shrugged like it was no big deal. Mickey was still not convinced. </p>
<p>“I’ve never heard the words ‘Frank’ and ‘good’ used in the same fucking sentence, Ian.”</p>
<p>“You know Liam’s a smart kid. I’m sure he has something on Frank. You know as well as I do that Frank didn’t do this out of the kindness of his own heart.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly my point!”</p>
<p>“Mick, would you calm down? It’s fine, okay?”</p>
<p>Mickey took a couple of deep breaths then blew them out. He trusted his husband explicitly, but that small part of him that always expected shit to blow up in his face like it usually did just wouldn’t shut up. But this was their honeymoon, and he was determined not to let anything ruin it. Besides, they hadn’t seen another car for miles, let alone any cops.</p>
<p>Ian broke Mickey out of his thoughts when he spoke again. “All it means is that we can’t fuck in here since we don’t know who the car belongs to.”</p>
<p>Mickey scoffed. “Fuck that. It’s not like we’re going to jizz all over the damn thing.”</p>
<p>“Um,” Ian started with a quirk of his eyebrow, “that’s exactly what we’d do. We’re animals in the sack, you know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Mickey agreed with a proud smile. He loved that about them. Sex with Ian had always been fucking fantastic, even when they were young teens. But now? Holy fuck.  And even though he was excited about their wedding night, all this talk of fucking had his dick hard as a rock. He didn’t think he’d be able to make it to the hotel.</p>
<p>“Blow jobs are okay though, right?” Mickey asked suddenly, urgency dripping from his voice, his chest heaving.  </p>
<p>Ian’s head turned so fast, it seemed like it might snap right off of his spine. Mickey was staring at him with lust-filled eyes, the look that he knew got Ian going every time. Ian glanced down at the obvious hard on Mickey was sporting and licked his lips.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” they both said breathlessly as Ian swerved the car over to the shoulder of the road. Ian barely had enough time to put the car in park and turn off the engine before Mickey pounced, straddling Ian’s lap and kissing him hard, his hands on either side of Ian’s face.</p>
<p>Ian grabbed roughly at Mickey’s tuxedo jacket and Mickey straightened his arms so Ian could remove it, all the while not breaking the kiss. He threw the jacket behind them in the backseat somewhere before reaching for the bow tie next. He struggled with it for a couple seconds, then begrudgingly had to break the kiss to examine the tie further.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Ian exclaimed breathlessly. “I can tie this fucking thing but can’t untie it to save my damn life!”</p>
<p>“You got a knife?” Mickey asked between kisses to Ian’s neck. “Just cut the son of a bitch!”</p>
<p>“Why would I have a knife on me while wearing a tuxedo, Mick? And do you not remember these are rented tuxes? We have to return them.”     </p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit right now!” Mickey reached down to rub Ian’s crotch, moaning at his hardness. God, he wanted that in his ass, but a blow job would have to do for now. “Forget it, I don’t need that off to suck your dick.”  </p>
<p>Mickey scrambled to grab the seat lever, but grabbed the wrong one and the top of the seat fell flat as both men yell a litany of curses.</p>
<p>After they settled into it, Mickey smirked at his husband. “This will work.” He started grinding his hips on Ian’s crotch, grabbing the back of the seat for leverage.</p>
<p>“Oh god, no, it won’t,” Ian warns hotly in Mickey’s ear when he bent down to kiss him again. “Not unless you want me to fuck you right here in this car.”</p>
<p>Ian reached down to pop the button on Mickey’s pants, jerking the zipper down and shoving his hand down into them and palming Mickey’s cock while his husband’s moans of pleasure filtered through the air like music to his ears.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who said we can’t fuck in here, not me,” Mickey reminded him between moans. “Oh god, right there.” Ian continued to stroke Mickey’s cock, sweeping his thumb across the tip with each pump.</p>
<p>After a few more tugs, he released him, sliding his hands up Mickey’s chest and over his shoulders to his back, kneading the muscles there before pulling his dress shirt from his waistband. His hands slid down the back of Mickey’s pants and under his boxer briefs, grabbing handfuls of that fabulous ass he loved so much, squeezing and tugging, eliciting filthy groans that seemed to come from deep within Mickey’s chest.</p>
<p>Ian’s finger traveled down to circle Mickey’s hole before slowly dipping in, just slighty. Just enough to burn and drive his husband crazy, but not enough to hurt him. Mickey could take it though. He was always good at taking whatever Ian gave him.</p>
<p>Ian gasped suddenly as Mickey’s teeth grazed the pulse in his neck and licked upward until his tongue was teasing his ear, flitting in and out. His hands were working Ian’s pants open, and before he could register what was happening, Mickey’s hand had snuck down his pants and grasped his hard cock in his hand. “Oh, fuck, Mick,” he breathed as he leaned his head back and his eyes fluttered closed, the pleasure from just that making his nerves stand on end.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Ian panted as he sat up a little, his hands on either side of Mickey’s head now, guiding it back to give him better access to his neck so he could breathe in the familiar mix of sweat and musk the he fucking loved.  “Fuck whoever the hell owns this car and fuck these rentals.”</p>
<p>With that, Ian brought his hands to the front of Mickey’s shirt and yanked it apart, buttons flying everywhere in the car as Ian tore the shirt from Mickey’s body until he was left in only a white tank top. He brought his hands back to the back of Mickey’s pants and guided them down, shoving them down his legs.</p>
<p>“That’s the fucking man I married,” Mickey growled as he worked to remove his shoes so Ian could remove his pants and underwear. Once they were gone and discarded in the backseat, Mickey tore Ian out of his clothes.</p>
<p>Ian sat up suddenly, pulling Mickey’s white tank up roughly, then took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked until it formed a hard pebble, then kissed his way over to the other one, his tongue flicking over it back and forth.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Mickey gasped. “I love it when you do that.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ian mumbled, his teeth grazing lightly over Mickey’s nipple. Ian looked up at him and their eyes met with that instant connection they always had where they could tell what the other was thinking and feeling without uttering a word. The heat was there as always, but the love was there just as strong, and now, if possible, even stronger.</p>
<p>Mickey brought his lips crashing down to Ian’s. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Mickey resumed rolling his hips on Ian’s lap. Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock, stroking up and down in a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>“You’re driving me crazy, Mick,” Ian groaned, breaking the kiss, as Mickey passed his ass across his hard cock yet again. “You look so good like that, but…” Ian licked a fat stripe up Mickey’s neck, sucking right below his jaw, the spot who knew was Mickey’s favorite, “you’d look a lot better with my cock in your ass.”</p>
<p>Mickey’s head, leaned back in order to give Ian full access to his throat, fell forward and their eyes locked again, a smirk dancing on Mickey’s lips. “I think you’re right,” Mickey winked. “But wouldn’t the back seat be more comfortable?”</p>
<p>“I can’t fucking move right now, I’m so hard. I need you now, Mickey,” Ian mewled.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah,” Mickey sighed as he reached down to pull the lever that let the seat back to give them more room. Once the seat was adjusted, he rose up on his tip toes and positioned himself over Ian’s cock.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, we need lube,” Ian muttered in a panic.</p>
<p>“No we don’t, I’m good. I got myself ready earlier just in case. I knew if you were any hornier than I was, we weren’t going to make it to the hotel.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love you,” Ian began to snicker, but it morphed into a moan as Mickey slid slowly down onto him, his heat engulfing him all the way until he was fully seated. He stilled, tossing his head back as their mutual groans released into the stillness of the night.</p>
<p>It was freezing temperatures outside, but inside the cab of the car, it was anything but. The windows quickly fogged up with their mingled, hot breaths combining together.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, Mick, please move. I can’t take it,” Ian pleaded, his hands on Mickey’s hips trying to pull him upward.</p>
<p>“It feels so fucking good….” Mickey trailed off, lost in his own pleasure.</p>
<p>Mickey finally rose up slowly, his tightness squeezing the life out of Ian in the best way possible. Ian knew what was coming, and he was bracing himself for it. The wild ride that was Mickey Milkovich. And now his husband. How did he get so fucking lucky?</p>
<p>Before he could think any more on that, Mickey slammed back down, making his cock hit him square in the prostate, right where he wanted it. Ian’s fingers dug firmly into his full hips as they came back up yet again and crashed back down. They set a steady, punishing rhythm until Mickey was riding him hard and unrelenting. They were crying out loudly in pleasure, loving the sounds they were pulling from each other.</p>
<p>Ian thrust his hips upward, meeting Mickey’s downward thrust, causing Mickey to scream out. He grasped Mickey’s leaking cock in his hand and stroked to the rhythm he set. Their writhing bodies, now covered in sweat, slid seamlessly together.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Mickey gasped, his breath hitching from all of the sensation. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing that.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Mick, give it to me,” Ian demanded, his voice gruff as he continued pumping.</p>
<p>“Ian, fuck,” Mickey breathed out as he froze, shuddering through his orgasm, his come shooting onto Ian’s chest.</p>
<p>A few more thrusts up into Mickey’s ass and Ian was coming too, spilling his load deep inside his husband.</p>
<p>Mickey collapsed on top of Ian, both of them a sweating, panting mess, their chests heaving together, Ian’s cock still pulsing from the aftershocks.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Ian laughed breathlessly. “Will this ever get old?”</p>
<p>“It better fucking not,” Mickey huffed, still trying to catch his breath. “Besides,” Mickey rose up so he could look Ian in the eyes, “you’re stuck with me now.”</p>
<p>Ian brought his lips up to meet Mickey’s, kissing him lightly before glancing up at him, the love they had for each other shining brightly in their eyes. “Promise?”</p>
<p>Mickey’s sated and happy smile spread slowly across his face. “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love is Love is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey finally arrive at The Love Canal, but what they get when first entering the place is anything but love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hate the man in this chapter that Ian and Mickey have to deal with. I struggled with including this since they already had to deal with homophobia with the florist. But I felt like it was important and a realistic portrayal of what so many people have to endure every day. I hope I wrote him well enough that you hate him just as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Love Canal?” Ian asked skeptically, peering up at the hot pink neon sign with little red hearts blinking. Their hotel was the only place on this stretch of highway for miles, making it look like one of those places you’d see in a horror movie. It even had a vacancy sign out front with a couple letters that weren’t lit up. Ian gulped, trying to put those thoughts out of his mind. </p><p>Mickey had no doubt surprised Ian with his enthusiasm for handling every little detail of the wedding planning. He knew that a lot of it had to do with Terry and his stupid threats, but Mickey had told Ian the night before their wedding when they were lying in bed that he just wanted something to go right for them for once, and this was his chance to make sure that it did. Ian never thought he’d make it work, but by damn if he hadn’t pulled everything off.</p><p>His family had helped secure the new venue after Terry’s worthless ass burned down their original venue, but Mickey had done everything else. Down to making the reservations here at the place where they would spend their first night together as husband and husband.</p><p>Mickey, busy getting the suitcases out of the trunk, looked up from what he was doing.  “Yeah, you like it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian assured, “but it sounds like a gay bar.” He walked over to where Mickey was to help him with the luggage.</p><p>“It probably will be once we get through with it,” Mickey smirked, closing the trunk and pocketing the keys.</p><p>“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Ian hummed. He put his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips.</p><p>Once they had their bags in tow, they made their way to the front entrance. Mickey opened the door for Ian, and as he entered, the wedding march played over their heads.</p><p>Everything was decorated in red and pink. Red couches in the lobby with pink throw pillows, red carpet with little pink hearts all over it, pink curtains, even the wallpaper had red and pink stripes.</p><p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Ian said, glancing back at his husband who simply shrugged. “It looks like St. Valentine threw up in here. Can I get some fucking crackers with all this cheese?”</p><p>“Would you just shut the fuck up and let’s go check in?” Mickey grumbled, urging Ian forward.  </p><p>Ian, seeing the stern look in Mickey’s face, quickly snapped his mouth shut as they walked up to the front counter, but there was no one there to greet them. Ian imagined it would be some young, perky girl dressed in a pink dress with red hearts all over it and flowers in her hair. But the reality was a stark contrast to what he had been picturing in his head.</p><p>A fat, disheveled, old man with dirty gray hair sticking out in every direction shuffled toward them in a greasy white tank and suspenders, mumbling curses under his breath, obviously pissed by the fact that someone would actually have the audacity to interrupt what sounded like some outdated TV show he was watching behind the counter.</p><p>“Yeah?” the man asked impatiently before coughing violently into a dirty handkerchief, sounding like he had a two pack a day cigarette habit.</p><p>Mickey scoffed, obviously not liking the guy’s attitude. “Did we interrupt Gilligan’s Island, grandpa?”</p><p>Ian smiled and leaned on the counter and cupped his chin in his hand, enjoying his husband’s snarkiness. It was really hot. Just then he heard a familiar whistling tune coming from the antiquated TV. “Nope, The Andy Griffith Show.”</p><p>Mickey glanced over at Ian with that smile that tugged at the corner of his lips that Ian loved so much, and they both scanned their eyes down each other’s bodies.</p><p>“Name?” the man, completely uninterested in the eye-fucking session taking place in front of him, asked in a clipped tone as he reached under the counter and slammed a large, rectangular book down with the word Reservations emblazoned on the front.</p><p>“Reservation for Gallavich,” Mickey answered gruffly, pulling his wallet from his pants pocket.</p><p>Ian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the name. “Gallavich?”</p><p>“Well, we never really discussed whose last name we’re taking before the wedding” Mickey shrugged one shoulder, “and I didn’t feel right using just one of our names so I combined them. What’s it to you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Ian smiled as he shook his head.  Ian really was loving this side of Mickey.</p><p>The old man’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he searched for the name, but as he registered Ian and Mickey’s conversation, his pencil froze.</p><p>“Wait a minute, you two are…..married?” the man pointed his pencil between the two of them.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey drawled, his eyebrows cocked and ready for a fight. “Is there a problem?” </p><p>“Hell, yeah, there’s a problem,” the old man groused as he slammed the reservation book closed and threw it back up under the counter. “I ain’t renting no room in my place to a couple of pole-smoking fairies.”</p><p>Ian blinked, shocked at the man’s harsh words. He moved closer to his husband who had leaned far over the counter, getting right up in the man’s face.</p><p>“Listen here, you homophobic prick,” Mickey seethed, “in case you hadn’t noticed, you ain’t in fucking Mayberry anymore. You are going to take my card and rent us that room, and tonight when my husband’s dick is so far up my ass it’s practically coming out of my mouth, I’m going to scream so loud, you’re gonna be able to hear it in your dreams.”</p><p>Ian couldn’t help it, but seeing Mickey like this and hearing him say those words made his dick twitch.</p><p>“And,” Ian piped up with a stern finger pointed right at the old geezer, “if you refuse us the room, I’m going to have my lawyer, Ben Dover, slap a discrimination lawsuit on your ass so fast, you’ll be out of business before you can say, ‘cock sucking redhead.’”</p><p> Mickey cocked an impressed eyebrow at his husband before fixing his eyes on the old man in a determined stare, his nose flaring in anger as he held his card out for the man to take.</p><p>The old man mumbled under his breath as he snatched Mickey’s card from him, scanned it, and handed him the paper to sign.</p><p>“Give us the fucking keys,” Mickey demanded with his palm up once the transaction was done.</p><p>Huffing in annoyance, the man stomped to the wall of hooks where all the keys were kept and snatched their room keys from the wall and came back, slapping the keys into Mickey’s hand.</p><p>Without another word, the boys gathered their luggage up and turned to head to their room. Before they did, the old man piped up one last time.</p><p>“You’re going to burn in hell for eternal damnation!” he yelled, punching his fist in the air.</p><p>Right before they turned down the hallway leading to their room, Mickey called out behind him, “You do know Gomer Pyle was a ‘pole-smoking fairy’ in real life, right?” Mickey asked with full on air quotes.  </p><p>When the man’s jaw dropped in shock at that bit of news, the boys turned and headed down the hallway with their heads held high, victorious smirks firmly in place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Oh What A Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey's wedding night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like my depiction of their wedding night. I love these boys so much and want to give them the happiness they deserve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian had Mickey pinned against the wall right outside their hotel room door, kissing him stupid, and making them both breathless.</p>
<p>“Ben Dover?” Mickey asked with a smirk when they both came up for air, panting into each other’s mouths.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Ian answered, kissing him between his words. “It was either that or Hugh G. Rection.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up and open the goddamn door,” Mickey said behind his smile at his goofy husband.</p>
<p>Their mouths came together again in a desperate kiss. Ian snatched the keys from Mickey’s hand and began blindly searching for the lock (it was no shock to either of them that the place didn’t use cards), his tongue circling Mickey’s and drawing filthy moans from his mouth.</p>
<p>Finally, the key inserted into the lock as Ian broke the kiss and cupped Mickey’s face in his hand. “After you, husband.”</p>
<p>“Now who’s bringing the cheese?” Mickey teased as Ian slapped his ass when he turned to enter the room.</p>
<p>If they thought the lobby was too much, it was nothing compared to their room. There was the ever present red carpet with the pink hearts, antique night stands with even more antique lamps on them with vases of flowers. In the middle of the room was a large heart shaped bed with gold velvet sheets and a huge red heart-shaped headboard.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Ian said slowly, walking further into the room to examine it closer. He stopped short when he got to the bathroom. “Mickey! You’re not going to fucking believe this. There’s a red heart-shaped tub in here!”</p>
<p>Mickey came up behind him, putting his hands on Ian’s hips as he glanced at the tub. “That could be fun, huh?”</p>
<p>Ian turned to face Mickey with narrowed eyes. “You hate doing shit like that. It took me forever to get you to even take a shower with me.”</p>
<p>Mickey sighed, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist. “Ian, you’re my husband now. And this is our fucking wedding night. I want to do whatever makes you happy.”</p>
<p>Ian bent down to nudge his nose against Mickey’s, his smile taking over his whole face. “Whatever I want, huh?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Mickey promised. He kissed Ian with a sweet, chaste brush of his lips to reassure him that he meant what he said.</p>
<p>Mickey had never seen what having a solid, loving marriage was like, since his mom took off when he was young and his dad was a giant prick. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing, but when he recited those vows today, they burned themselves into Mickey’s brain and he took those words to heart. He was going to be the best husband he could be to Ian. He was sure he would make mistakes along the way, but dammit he was going to try. He loved Ian more than he’d ever loved anyone, and he was going to do whatever it took to make him happy.</p>
<p>“So, Mick, will you take a bubble bath with me?” Ian asked, kissing Mickey’s jaw, then trailing kisses down his neck, causing a tingling sensation to shoot down Mickey’s spine.</p>
<p>“Oh, hell yeah,” Mickey breathed as Ian pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Just let me get undressed.”</p>
<p>“No,” Ian said in a soft whisper as he kissed Mickey’s cheek. “Let me.”</p>
<p>Mickey gulped and nodded. They hadn’t even unpacked their bags yet, but right now he didn’t really care. Mickey was brimming with anticipation, excited about being with Ian and not having to worry about all the things they had to worry about at home-Gallaghers walking in on them, Mexicans all over the house, or his dad trying to fuck things up once again. It was just the two of them, beginning their new life together as husbands. They didn’t have to rush like they usually did. They could take their time, savor each other.</p>
<p>“Let me start the bath first,” Mickey said, instantly feeling the loss when he moved away from Ian to turn the water on in the bathtub. “Look at this shit. They even gave us bubble bath to use.” Mickey twisted the top off of it and poured a generous amount in the hot water. The steam was already rising up into the air.</p>
<p>“That’s awesome,” Ian said. When Mickey noticed Ian’s voice seemed further away, he turned to find him digging through his suitcase.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Looking for something,” Ian answered vaguely. He continued to rummage through his suitcase until he found whatever he was looking for. “Ah ha! Found it.”</p>
<p>Mickey walked over to where Ian was and saw him pull out a bottle of what looked like champagne. He held them up proudly. “Where the hell did you get that shit?”</p>
<p>“From the reception,” Ian shrugged. “I had Carl put it in my suitcase for us.”  </p>
<p>“Champagne? I’m more of a beer kinda guy. You know that, Ian,” Mickey reminded as he swiped his thumb across his lip.</p>
<p>“I do know that. So….” Ian put the champagne down on the bed and went back to his suitcase to search again. After a few seconds, he pulled out two 40s of Old Style and showed them to Mickey. “These are for you.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Mickey smiled as he walked up to Ian to observe the bottles closer, taking them in his hands. They were ice cold. “How the hell did you keep them so cold?”</p>
<p>“I have a cooler in here,” Ian said, pointing to his suitcase. “Carl did that too.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be damned. Guess I can’t call him an annoying shithead anymore.”</p>
<p>They both laughed before Ian walked to the coffee pot and grabbed a couple of cups from the station. “Are we fancy or what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit what you put it in,” Mickey assured. “Besides, I think it’s perfect for us.”</p>
<p>Ian nodded in agreement. “I think so too.”</p>
<p>Ian put one of the beers in the mini refrigerator, then they grabbed the drinks and cups and walked back to the bathroom where the tub was almost full, the bubbles almost spilling over the side. Ian reached down place the drinks on the side of the tub and turn off the faucet, then turned around to see Mickey standing there, eyeing him. “Now, where were we?” he asked, locking eyes with Mickey as he ambled toward him.</p>
<p>“You,” Mickey said as reached out and fisted Ian’s shirt in his hand and pulled him flush against him, “were about to take my clothes off.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Ian smirked, immediately popping the button on Mickey’s pants. Once they were open, he slid them down Mickey’s legs until they were bunched at his ankles. He helped Mickey out of his shoes and socks, then his pants. He stood back up, bringing the hem of Mickey’s shirt with him and pulling it over his head as Mickey lifted his arms. He stood there in just his underwear, and Ian drank him in, scanning his eyes up and down his body. “You’re so beautiful,” Ian said, his hands roaming across firm pecs and hard ab muscles.</p>
<p>Mickey’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Ian didn’t usually say things like that to him. It was new and unexpected. Mickey loved it, even if he didn’t believe it. “No, the fuck I’m not,” Mickey argued without heat. “You’re the beautiful one.” Where the hell did that come from? Mickey didn’t say things like that either. But tonight, it just felt right. He didn’t have the insecurities he had when they were kids. Those days were finally over. He was proud of who he was. And if he wanted to tell his husband that he was beautiful, he would.</p>
<p>Ian smiled his mega-watt smile as he put his fingers inside the band of Mickey’s underwear. He pulled them slowly down his legs and Mickey’s hard cock sprang free. He stood back up again after Mickey stepped out of them, glancing down at the cock that was pressing against his stomach. “Oh my god, Mick. I want to touch you so bad, but I know if I do, we’ll never make it into this tub.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you let me undress you now?” Mickey suggested, placing his warm fingers inside Ian’s unbuttoned shirt and slowly slipping it from his arms. But instead of discarding it, he bunched it in his hands as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, pulling him closer to him. He looked up at Ian, earnest and sincere love shining out from him. His eyes scanned down to Ian’s lips-those lips he loved kissing, the lips that told him he loved him, the lips that had talked to him for hours on end over the years, and the lips that slowly but surely gave him the confidence to know that he was worthy of love.</p>
<p>He couldn’t quell the desire to kiss Ian in that moment, so he did. Ian’s lips were warm and pliant, just like they always were. They felt so good against Mickey’s, like those lips were made especially for him. The kiss was soft and tender, just a gentle reminder of how much Mickey loved Ian. And he did. God, did he love this man with everything he had. He loved him so much it hurt. Like his heart would burst from it.</p>
<p>Mickey finally pulled away as Ian rubbed his hands softly over his shoulders and down his arms. Mickey snapped the button on Ian’s pants and removed them along with his shoes and underwear. As he stood back up, he ran his hands up Ian’s legs, then up his stomach and torso, feeling the lean, hard muscle under his touch. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Ian smiled shyly at the compliment. This was new territory for both of them. Ian had been told constantly how hot he was by the geriatric assholes at the club, but it didn’t mean anything. Mickey didn’t normally tell Ian those kinds of things, so it caught him a little off guard. But this was their night to celebrate each other and the beginning of their lives together. Ian felt that deep in his soul, and Mickey obviously did too. They could look real life in the face tomorrow. Tonight was for them.</p>
<p>Ian stepped into the tub first, helping Mickey in before sitting down. They both hissed as they lowered themselves into the water slowly, facing each other in the tub</p>
<p>“Fuck, this shit is hot,” Mickey remarked, pushing some bubbles out of his way.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah it is,” Ian agreed. “Ready for a drink?” Ian asked as he reached over to grab a cup and a bottle of beer.</p>
<p>“Hell, yeah.”</p>
<p>Ian poured Mickey’s beer into a cup and handed it to him, then poured his own.  Mickey put the cup to his lips and was about to turn it up before Ian interjected. “Wait! We have to make a toast.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit, really? Didn’t we do enough of that bullshit at the wedding?”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ian agreed with his hand up in surrender. “But this one is just for us.”</p>
<p>Mickey rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Fine. But you’re doing it.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Ian straightened up and cleared his throat before he started, holding his cup up as he began, ignoring the amused smirk on his husband’s face. “To us, to the beginning of our lives together. No matter how fucked up shit gets, we will always have each other. May our love grow stronger in the years to come, until we’re old and gray and can’t get it up anymore.”</p>
<p>Ian clinked his cup to Mickey’s as he laughed at his own toast. Mickey was looking at Ian like he had lost his mind. They both took a swig of their drinks. “That was really fucking gay.”</p>
<p>“Good, because that’s what we are,” Ian said with an amused smile.</p>
<p>They sat back and closed their eyes, relishing in the feel of the hot water as it soothed their tired bodies. “God, this feels fucking amazing,” Mickey sighed. “Why have we never done this before?”</p>
<p>“Because,” Ian began, putting his cup down. “Someone said it would be ‘too fucking gay.’”</p>
<p>Mickey opened one eye to look over at Ian as he spoke. “Why are you putting shit in weird fucking air quotes?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s exactly what you said, Mick,” Ian explained, picking his cup back up again and taking a sip.</p>
<p>“Shut up and fill my cup up again, dammit,” Mickey scoffed, holding his empty cup out for Ian to fill.</p>
<p>As they drank, they watched each other over their cups, their legs brushing together under the water. Ian ran one of his feet up Mickey’s leg, causing him to tip his head back and close his eyes again. Mickey in turn brought his foot up to Ian’s balls and lightly massaged them with his toes. Ian gasped at the touch, biting down on his cup to suppress a moan.</p>
<p>After a few moments of comfortable silence and a few cups of alcohol later, Ian finally spoke. “Can you believe we’re actually here, Mick?” </p>
<p>Mickey looked thoughtful for a minute, taking another sip of his beer. “No, honestly,” he finally answered. “I never thought back in the day that this is where we’d be.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any regrets?” Ian asked, silently berating himself for asking that question even before it left his lips.</p>
<p>Mickey looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, sighing quietly. He brought his eyes back down to stare at the water, using his free hand to wade through it, watching as the bubbles dissipated. “Ian, the only thing I regret are the things I did that kept me away from you. Like the shit with Sammi. If I hadn’t have been so pissed at her for fucking up your life, I would never have done what I did and gotten tossed in the joint for it. I feel like I left you when you needed me most. You were sick as hell, Ian. I felt it was my job to take care of you and I failed at my one fucking job.”</p>
<p>Ian, seeing the pained look on Mickey’s face, put his cup down and slid closer to him until they were right up against each other. “Mick,” Ian whispered, touching him lightly on the arm, “don’t do that to yourself. You did everything you could do. You were the only one who was truly looking out for me. I treated you like shit. You took care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself. When I didn’t want to admit what I was facing. You knew, but you never judged me. You just loved me. And I couldn’t handle it. So I pushed you away. I didn’t want you to love me like that. I wanted you to love the old me. I wanted to be the old me for you. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t find him. And that scared the shit out of me.”</p>
<p>Ian’s eyes were brimming with tears now. Mickey was still staring at the water, unable to look Ian in the face as those words tumbled out of him. He kept thinking about all the years of pain and all the years they lost that they would never get back.</p>
<p>Ian’s head dipped down, trying to meet Mickey’s eyes, to make him look at him. “Mickey, please look at me,” Ian pleaded.</p>
<p>Mickey sniffed, cursing silently at the tears that threatened to fall. Ian’s imploring eyes stayed trained on him until finally, after wiping his nose with his hand, he looked up at him and met those beautiful green eyes sparkling with tears.</p>
<p>“But we are here, baby,” Ian said as he squeezed Mickey’s arm. Mickey’s eyebrows shot up at being called, ‘baby,’ another new thing for tonight that had never happened before. In this moment, though, it felt right. “We fucking made it. All that shit doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is you and me. It’s you and me against the world, Mick.”</p>
<p>A lone tear fell down Ian’s cheek, and before Mickey knew it he was reaching for Ian, dropping his forgotten cup into the water. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on, held on for everything they had been through and everything that had tried to keep them apart. They were both crying now, but this time, they were happy tears. They were happy to be here together, happy that this day had finally come.</p>
<p>“I love you, Ian,” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s shoulder, his voice breaking.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, I love you too Mickey, so much.”</p>
<p>They held each other for a few more moments until Mickey finally eased back, bracing Ian’s face in his hands. They kissed sweetly, their tears falling into each other’s mouths. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss then immediately embraced again.</p>
<p>When they finally released each other, it was Mickey who spoke first. “Goddamn, that was intense.”</p>
<p>They both laughed and swiped at their tears, their voices echoing in the small bathroom.</p>
<p>“I swear, Jesus Christ. Glad we got that shit out of the way.” Ian snatched Mickey’s cup from the water and held it up in a silent, ‘do you want another one?’ gesture.</p>
<p>“Hell, yeah, I need another one after that shit.” When Ian handed him his full cup, he downed it in two seconds flat, before Ian even got done pouring his own drink.</p>
<p>“I guess you did,” Ian teased, looking at Mickey over the rim of his cup as he drank. “Okay, so let’s get back to celebrating.”</p>
<p>That was the best fucking idea Mickey had heard all day.</p>
<p>                                                                           ________________________________</p>
<p>“This bed is comfortable as fuck,” Mickey remarked, nestling into the red silk-covered pillows.</p>
<p>They had finished their soak in the tub and had dried each other off, almost losing it a couple times and fucking right there on the bathroom floor.  They were now lying in the heart-shaped bed face to face. Ian was running his fingers lightly through Mickey’s hair and Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed every time he did. It felt so damn good. Mickey was so drained from everything that day, but there was nothing in the world that was going to keep him from staying awake and making love to Ian on their wedding night. They had waited too long for this.</p>
<p>“It is. I have to say, you did good, Mick. This place is perfect.” Ian’s hand rubbed up and down Mickey’s arm slowly as he looked around the room.  </p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. I was nervous about if you would or not,” Mickey admitted.</p>
<p>“Shit, Mick. I don’t care where we are. As long as we’re together.”</p>
<p>Mickey reached out to run his fingers lightly along Ian’s jaw. “Together.”</p>
<p>So many nights apart from Ian had him believing that they would never be together again. It was hell. It was the worst kind of torture. He lived that for so long, that it was still hard for him to believe that it wasn’t true anymore. Sometimes he found himself just staring at Ian at night while they were in bed, afraid to go to sleep for fear that he would disappear.</p>
<p>As his hand cradled Ian’s face, the rings on his finger caught his eye, making him realize that, whenever those doubts crept in again, he had a constant reminder that he belonged to someone and that someone was the love of his life. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve Ian, but he was sure as hell thankful for it.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Ian asked as he adjusted the sheets that were draped over their bodies and moved to lie on top of Mickey. He braced himself on his elbows, searching Mickey’s blue eyes for a hint to his thoughts. It was something Ian had always done starting back when they had first started fooling around. Mickey would never share feelings-he was taught that only pussies talked about their feelings. So Ian got pretty damn good at reading his thoughts by looking into his eyes. Although in the last couple years, Mickey had improved immensely in sharing how he felt. Still, old habits died hard.</p>
<p>“I was just looking at my rings and thinking about how it’s nice to have that reminder that you belong to someone, you know what I mean?”</p>
<p>Ian leaned on one elbow and reached for Mickey’s left hand to bring it to his lips. He kissed Mickey’s rings before kissing each of his knuckles. “I know exactly what you mean. It’s like you’re announcing to the whole world that this person is yours. And you are theirs.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey nodded. He brought Ian’s left hand to his mouth and repeated Ian’s actions. “Feels good, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Ian agreed. “And I wouldn’t want to belong to anyone else.” Ian brought his hands to rest on top of each other on Mickey’s chest before laying his head there and looking up into Mickey’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Me either,” Mickey replied, running his hand gently through Ian’s red hair.</p>
<p> Ian closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. “You know, Mick,” Ian said, opening his eyes again, and running his hand back and forth slowly across Mickey’s chest, “I hope it doesn’t happen for a very long fucking time, but when you die, I promise you, you can’t go to your grave saying you were never loved. Because, right now, you better believe somebody fucking loves you.”</p>
<p>Ian brought his hands down on either side of Mickey’s body and pushed himself up and crashed his lips to Mickey’s. The kiss was needy, but languid. The build up from the day had their bodies churning, aching for each other, but they both understood that this was their time to savor. To just enjoy each other. The sex in the car had been frantic and no doubt mind-blowing, but this time they were going to take it slow. Now, for the first time in their lives, they had all the time in the world.</p>
<p>Ian wrapped his hand around the back of Mickey’s neck, kneading the skin there as they kissed each other thoroughly, lovingly. Mickey’s hands roamed across Ian’s warm back, down to his naked ass. He squeezed, and Ian’s breath hitched before a moan escaped into Mickey’s mouth and he swallowed it down.</p>
<p>They kissed for a few more moments before Ian began leaving a trail of wet kisses down Mickey’s neck. He came back up to Mickey’s ear, sucking on his earlobe, which he knew drove Mickey crazy. The resulting moan from his husband’s lips made him smile. He loved how they knew each other so well. They knew each other’s bodies, what the other wanted, what the other liked. But no matter how familiar they were with each other, it was always exhilarating. Every time. Especially tonight.</p>
<p>Ian’s mouth came close to Mickey’s ear again as he whispered, “I want to make love to my husband.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, Ian. Yes, fuck yes,” Mickey almost whined. “I need you.”</p>
<p>Ian’s mouth found Mickey’s again in another biting kiss, a little rougher and urgent this time. Their skin was alight with desire and need as they panted so hard they had to stop kissing to catch their breath.</p>
<p>Ian made his way down Mickey’s body, throwing the sheets off of them. He trailed his nose down Mickey’s arm, taking in the amazing scent that was Mickey. Part of it was the bubble bath, but mostly it was just Mickey and Ian loved the way he smelled.</p>
<p>He straddled Mickey’s body, his knees on either side of Mickey’s hips. Mickey hands found their way into Ian’s hair again as he carded his fingers through the red strands over and over, his eyes squeezed shut as Ian ravished his body.</p>
<p>Ian came back up to Mickey’s chest, kissing across it, then down his sternum. He could feel Mickey’s hardened cock against his stomach and the precome already leaking from it onto his body. He continued his way down Mickey’s body kissing his tummy, sucking at the skin there. He kissed each hip, scraping his teeth across his hip bone, causing a shudder to pass through his whole body and a whimper to escape his lips.</p>
<p>Ian continued further down, a satisfied smile on his face at the reaction he was getting from his husband. He loved nothing more than making him feel good. He wanted Mickey to know that he would have this for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Ian kissed the tops of Mickey’s thighs as Mickey maneuvered his body trying to get Ian to take his cock into his mouth. Ian knew exactly what he was doing, but he wanted to delay his pleasure just a little bit more, drive him completely insane.</p>
<p>Ian kissed and sucked the inside of Mickey’s thighs as they shook under his tongue. His large hands kneaded the outside of his thighs at the same time, loving the feel of the hard muscle. He did have the best damn thighs Ian had ever seen. But nothing compared to his ass.</p>
<p>Ian ran his hands down to Mickey’s calves and lifted them up, exposing his perfect ass.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, Ian,” Mickey said, his breath coming hard and fast now, his hands fisting the gold, velvet sheets. He was watching Ian’s every move with hooded eyes.</p>
<p>Ian spread his legs wide, looking up and smiling at his husband right before he bent down. Ian’s tongue darted out and breached his hole, causing Mickey to scream out in pleasure. Ian fucked him with his tongue, in and out, over and over.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, fuck me with that tongue,” Mickey breathed, lost in the pleasure.</p>
<p> Ian continued for a few more minutes, then ran his tongue up past Mickey’s balls and didn’t stop until he licked the back of Mickey’s cock from the base to the tip, bringing his mouth over and swallowing him all the way down until his nose was in his pubic hair, breathing in his musky scent, holding there as he felt Mickey’s dick twitch against his throat muscles.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Mickey’s hips bucked up off the bed. Ian pulled his head back to avoid being choked out and waited until Mickey was settled again before taking him back down his throat and beginning a frantic rhythm that only lasted a couple of minutes before Mickey had to speak up. “Ian, shit. You gotta stop. I don’t wanna come yet. I need you now.” </p>
<p>Mickey’s voice was desperate with a guttural need. Taking heed of that, even though he wanted to continue what he was doing, he popped his mouth off of Mickey’s cock before crawling back up his body.</p>
<p>Mickey rose up to grasp Ian by the neck and pulled him toward him and kissed him roughly, his body amped up from all the pleasure Ian had given him. They fell back down to the bed together, never breaking their kiss.</p>
<p>Mickey flipped them on the bed until he was lying on top of Ian, breathing erratically, his hands pinning Ian’s arms to the bed. “I love you, Ian Gallagher. Don’t you ever fucking forget that.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Mickey Milkovich,” Ian replied, his chest heaving. He didn’t know if it was from the exertion or from the immense love he felt for this man. It was probably a little of both. Their eyes locked, and it was overwhelming, the things they both saw in each other’s gaze saying all the things they needed to say to each other.</p>
<p>Mickey brought his mouth down on Ian’s again, kissing him hard, loving the feeling of being in control. He loved being controlled in bed and only in bed, but he loved to take some of that control for himself sometimes. To give Ian the same pleasure he gave Mickey.</p>
<p>With that, he traveled down Ian’s body until his mouth was lined up with Ian’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and glanced up at his husband as he took him into his mouth. Ian moaned as he took in as much as he could, using his hand to make up for the rest, stroking in rhythm with his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Mick. You suck my cock so good. Feels…..so…..good.” Ian put his hand on Mickey’s head, gently guiding him. It was out of habit more than anything. Mickey knew exactly what he was doing and didn’t need any help from him. He grasped his hair and let go, over and over, keeping the same rhythm Mickey set with his mouth.</p>
<p>Mickey moaned and the sound reverberated throughout Ian’s entire body. Mickey came back up to the tip, but didn’t go back down. Instead he stayed there, sucking and slurping, swirling his tongue around and flicking it across the nerve on the underside of Ian’s cock.</p>
<p>Ian patted Mickey lightly patted on the head. “Oh god, stop. I’m about to come down your throat.”</p>
<p>Mickey did as he asked, traveling back up Ian’s body. Ian suddenly gripped Mickey’s arms and turned him roughly down to the bed, kissing him roughly into the mattress. Just as soon as the hard, biting, kissing started, it was over, replaced with soft, sweet kisses to Mickey’s lips, his cheeks, his chin.</p>
<p>He looked down into Mickey’s blown out pupils before pressing his forehead to Mickey’s. “You’re mine. Forever.” He tilted his chin up and kissed Mickey lightly on the forehead.</p>
<p>Mickey grasped the sides of Ian’s neck, making sure he was looking straight at him when he answered. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to be in this life.”</p>
<p>They kissed again, and this time, as they did, Ian found Mickey’s hole and inserted one long finger inside him. Mickey groaned into the kiss as Ian’s finger slid in and out of him easily. Ian removed his finger, pulling his knees up slightly, grasping his cock in his hand to line it up with Mickey.  He pushed his way inside while still kissing Mickey passionately. He moved his hips slowly, slowly until he completely bottomed out and they had to break the kiss to moan at the intense pleasure.</p>
<p>Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, inviting him in. It was so damn deep this way, felt so good. It was a long time before Mickey would ever fuck Ian face to face. It took a hell of a lot of convincing and a lot of stupid fights, but one night Mickey finally gave in, and it was one of the greatest nights of sex they had ever had. Until tonight. They both knew that nothing would ever top tonight.</p>
<p>“Mick, you feel so good, so tight,” Ian breathed hotly in his ear. “I love fucking you like this.”</p>
<p>“Your cock feels so good inside me, Ian.” He reached up to put his lips next to Ian’s ear. “Fuck me harder. You know I can take it.”</p>
<p>With no more encouragement needed, Ian hitched Mickey’s legs higher up and started pounding harder, just like Mickey wanted. His hips snapped with each thrust, and Mickey moved his hips to meet his pace, seeing stars every time Ian plunged into him and hit him right on his prostate.</p>
<p>Ian was driving into Mickey at a frenetic pace now, the heart-shaped headboard knocking against the wall. They were both too far gone to care, moaning and yelling in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Mickey grabbed his cock as it bounced between them and started stroking, faster and faster. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” A couple more tugs and he did just that, shooting his load all over his stomach. Ian came down on his elbows, kissing Mickey as he was still moaning through his aftershocks. He rolled his hips, fucking into his husband a few more times, stilling when his come shot inside him. His legs shook through his orgasm until finally, he collapsed on top of Mickey, his face hidden in the crook of Mickey’s neck.</p>
<p>They were both breathing hard, trying to come down from their respective highs. As their breathing finally slowed, Ian was the first to speak. “Are you okay?” Ian’s head came up to look in Mickey’s eyes, but they were still squeezed shut, like he was in pain. “Mick?”</p>
<p>Mickey took in a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. Holy shit.”</p>
<p>Ian smiled, so happy to see Mickey’s blissed out face. It never ceased to amaze him how much joy and pleasure that brought him. “I so wanted that to be sweet lovemaking. Something special for our wedding night. Guess I just got a little carried away. But I always do with you.”</p>
<p>Ian wiped the sweaty hair back from Mickey’s forehead as his husband looked up at him incredulously. “Ian, when have we ever done sweet?”</p>
<p>“That’s my point. I wanted it to be special tonight,” Ian explained, sitting up on his hands a little.</p>
<p>Mickey sat up too, putting his hand on the side of Ian’s neck. “Ian, every time we’re together it’s special. We’ve never done sweet lovemaking and I didn’t expect that tonight. Like you said, we’re animals in the sack. I love it. That’s who we are. I wouldn’t want it to be any other way, especially tonight. Trust me,” Mickey said pointedly, waiting for Ian’s eyes to meet his own, “it was amazing.”</p>
<p>Satisfied with that answer, Ian nodded, then moved to crawl out of the bed, but Mickey’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Where the fuck are you going?”</p>
<p>“To get us some rags to clean up with. We’re nasty,” Ian said with a disgusted face.</p>
<p>“Get your ass back in this bed, Gallagher. We can clean up later.” Ian knew that was Mickey’s own way of saying he wanted to cuddle, and who was Ian to deny his husband?</p>
<p>He lay back down, with Mickey immediately turning away from him, the same way he did every night. Ian scooted over, pressing his chest into Mickey’s back. It was warm and familiar, a perfect fit. They fit so well together in every way, it was almost scary.</p>
<p>Ian smoothed his hand down Mickey’s arm and listened to his breathing, watched the rise and fall of his shoulder as his body fully relaxed before he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Mickey loved being the little spoon. Even though Mickey never told him, Ian figured it made Mickey feel protected and cherished. He didn’t get that in any other part of his life. He was always the protector, the one looking out for the people he loved and taking care of shit. But in this small way, Ian could do that for him, protect him and take care of him, and he was more than happy to do it.</p>
<p>Ian leaned in closer, breathing in the scent of the skin at the nape of Mickey’s neck. He hummed as he exhaled before leaning in again and kissing him in that same spot. He wrapped his arm around Mickey’s body. It was amazing to think that he was holding the very thing he cherished most in this world. He smiled against Mickey’s skin, trailing feather light kisses across his upper back.</p>
<p>“Good night, husband,” Ian whispered before closing his tired but sated eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt familiar fingers lacing with his own. “Good night, husband,” Mickey said softly as he kissed Ian’s hand.</p>
<p>Mickey turned his head to kiss Ian one last time sweetly on the lips, before they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p>When they woke up the next morning, they were lying on their backs, both smiling and completely happy. It was their first full day as a married couple. That realization wasn’t lost on either of them. Ian had his arm draped over Mickey’s shoulder with Mickey rubbing his hand up and down Ian’s arm, digging his blunt nails softly into his skin.  </p>
<p>Ian turned his head to look at his husband. “Good morning, Mr. Gallavich.” Ian matched Mickey’s smile at the use of that name again.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Millager? That could work too, you know,” Mickey chuckled.</p>
<p>“Nah, I like yours better.” They looked at each other, grinning like the happy idiots in love that they were.</p>
<p>“You hungry?” Mickey asked while rubbing Ian’s hand with his own.  </p>
<p>Ian looked up at the ceiling, sighing. “Not really.” He looked over at Mickey again, this time with a playful smirk on his lips. “Wanna go again?”</p>
<p>Mickey turned toward him, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading. I hope I did our boys justice. I am so happy they are finally married and can hopefully be happy, at least for a little while. I guess we'll have to wait and see what Season 11 brings for them. But as much as they've been through, I know there's nothing they can't make it through together. Love will ALWAYS win.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>